Ad Astra per Aspera - Hiatus
by MissBlueberryGoat
Summary: Five years after Commander Jane Shepard assumed control over the Reapers, her former lover Garrus Vakarian stumbles over a plot which might destroy the whole Galaxy. Together with his friends from Normandy they set out to find out what the heck is going on only to discover that not everyone who has died stays dead and that Reapers might not have been what they have seemed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Right I know I have other works I need to update! But I really really needed to get this idea for a story out of my system. Sometimes Muse works in a very unpredictable ways. In regards to this Fic I am not sure how often I will update. I have more or less whole story roughly planned out and it might take quite a number of chapters to finish.

So hop on for a ride if you wish so. I certainly have fun. :-)

Ad Astra per Aspera

Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec, code name Archangel, hero of the Reaper war and newly appointed Specter, shifted uncomfortably in his seat inside the captain's cabin of the SR-2 Normandy and sighed. His mandibles twitched slightly and the all too familiar tick in his left eye had returned.

The reason for his presently foul mood was a date in the calendar which blinked at him from his omni-tool and reminded him that tomorrow it will be exactly five years since the defeat of the Reapers.

And it will mark exactly five years since the last time he had seen or spoken to Jane. A sharp pang of pain spread from his heart and to his stomach at the memory of late Commander Shepard. He slowly leaned forward and took hold of a half-empty glass of Serrice Ice Brandy, which he had poured earlier, but until now stayed forgotten at the table.

"I sure hope you have a good time there at the bar." The turian rose his hand in a cheer to his empty quarters and downed the brown liquor in one gulp.

"I really miss you, Jane." He added silently, his eyes focused on the sparkling glass in his hand and bitter thoughts invaded his already heavy mind.

Garrus could hardly believe that it had been so long since they said their hasty goodbyes before Shepard took her mad dash towards the beam and towards her doom. He could only speculate about what has happened at the Citadel. What he knew with certainty was that the love of his life was gone. They later found Anderson's body and the man had a proper burial but Spirits seemed to have deemed it necessary to rob Garrus even of this small comfort. The rescue team found nothing left which would indicate anything about the fate of his beloved.

Only few days later the speculations started. The news of Reapers withdrawing from all the core worlds flooded the extranet and everyone with any brain left turned to muse and guess as to what could have been the reason for this sudden change.

A week after this unexpected victory a mass of Reapers have appeared before now impenetrably sealed Citadel and started to work. They focused on the damaged relays, the Citadel and to some extend to the ground works mainly on Earth, Thessia and Palaven.

Within a month the Council and everyone else had to come to terms with one simple truth, however absurd it might have seemed. The Reapers were there to help and rebuild even though no one had any idea why and how.

Two months later the Citadel opened its arms again though it stayed glued to Earth's orbit and no amount of investigation, engineering, hacking or anger seemed able to move it. Thus the Galaxy had grudgingly accepted that Earth was now the new center of the power and truth be told Garrus approved. The humans certainly deserved their recognition after what has happened. After all without them and without Shepard everyone would have ended like Protheans.

Exactly one year since the Reapers were defeated, and the whole Galaxy was ready for the first official celebration, the Extranet and all other means of communication exploded with a recorded message. A message which left many in awe, fear or hope and a message which left Garrus curled up on his bed, crying his heart out in torn screams of renewed pain.

On anniversary of their victory and the first anniversary of Shepard's death a new entity was announced to everyone. The galactic species agreed to call "it" Chimera. To them the name represented events which have happened with the Reapers. How Commander Shepard sacrificed herself and merged her own consciousness with the machines to ensure new and prosperous future for everyone. To Garrus this thing was an abomination. A monstrosity which harvested the remains of the woman he loved and re-purposed them into a cold and calculated synthetic demi-god. He hated Chimera with passion and prayed to Spirits each and every day for an opportunity which would allow him to destroy this wretched "protector" of Galaxy..

Yet as usual the Spirits did not listen to his prayers and instead of battling him against the Chimera and its forces, Garrus was summoned to stand before the Council and offered a position among Council Specters. Not unexpected, yet welcomed distraction. Anything was better than the endless hours of having nothing to do than reminiscing about the past and regretting all the unspoken words Jane would never hear.

And so one year and three months after the Victory, Garrus found himself back in the familiar corridors of SR-2 Normandy and together with Joker, EDI, Samantha Traynor, Liara and Kaidan they were core of the new special Specter team assigned for investigating recent disturbing news.

Something or someone was messing with Dark Energy and unlike the incident with the star which Tali had investigated some years ago, this time the threat was more real but at least a bit more contained.

"Rifts" as they grew to call them, were small, contained pockets of Dark Energy which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere inside the atmospheres of the gas giants of outer rim systems. At first, the Council suspected that the Rifts were some new means how to harness the power and resources from the planets themselves but after they had lost two frigates with investigators they had to grudgingly conclude that something was amiss and might need a closer look.

To make matters worse for Garrus, Chimera seemed interested in the events too and they all bumped into each other's forces too many times for his liking. The sight of Marauders and Husks who worked in harmony along the organic volunteers, all dressed in uniformed black suits, still made his skin crawl with disgust. It was unnatural and disturbing to say the least.

"Garrus."

"Yes EDI?" The turian jerked slightly as the metallic voice from the ship's intercom interrupted his long musings.

"We are less than thirty minutes from our destination. Also Liara requested your presence in her office."

Garrus sighed heavily and pushed himself up from the chair. They were headed towards Refuge System, namely its largest planet called Zafe. And Garrus already knew what would follow. They would get there. Start their survey only to be interrupted by Chimera forces yet again and they would be forced to leave empty handed.

"Are you alright Garrus?" EDI's voice sounded genuinely concerned and despite his blue mood Garrus's mandibles twitched slightly in a small turian smile.

"Just...reminiscing about the past. I am alright EDI."

"I see. Should it make your mood better, I have received several messages from our former squad mates. I have placed them under the shared folder as they were mostly addressed to the whole crew. You can access them from CIC terminal."

"I...Right. Hmm." Garrus frowned slightly, his forehead plates furrowed together. It had seemed that others still remembered their little promise. All of them would write a small update on their situation at least once a year. A token gesture of fondness and nostalgia which Garrus deemed to failure after few months. Yet the old squad still kept their promise and messages got through.

"Thank you EDI. I will look it up later."

"Very well."

The metallic voice of the ship's AI vanished and left the cabin chillingly empty again. Garrus shook his head and with a small effort cracked his neck and shifted from foot to foot to loosen his back plates which became quite stiff after long hours of sitting in a small chair, which was made for humans. Yet nothing in the whole universe would make him replace that small piece of furniture. It used to be Jane's chair and he was damn resolute about using it, even if it meant that his carapace might break in half. If so then to hell with it.

It took him less than five minutes to get to Liara's office. Normandy's corridors were silent at this hour, only two human marines saluted him, their eyes slightly glassy from lack of sleep and boredom which accompanied the late night "dog watch."

"Greetings." Glyph chimed merrily just behind the door and the bouncy holographic butler let him in and swiftly flew towards the asari who seemed preoccupied with several datapads scattered over her table.

"Dr. T'Soni, your guest had arrived."

"Ah, thank you Glyph." Liara tore her eyes from the readings on one of the screens and smiled at Garrus in her usual, heartwarming way.

"I hope I did not interrupt anything important Garrus."

"Not at all. I was about to go and get ready anyway. You know, get into armor, weapon check, go down to the shuttle bay only to be called back up when the Chimeras appear." The turian said in bitter tone, which was even more apparent as his secondary vocal chords provided a distinct growling undertone to his speech.

"Yes, well I was about to inform you about something regarding this mission." Liara waved him over and tapped with her right index finger against the data screen in her hand.

"I know the initial reading pointed us towards planet Zafe, but I made some adjustments towards the signal and after Samantha helped with clearing out the pitch it seems we might have secondary readings from the planet Agetoton. If so, I would recommend a ground survey, as this would have been the first time for the Rift reading to come from a terrestrial world and not a gas giant."

Garrus clicked his mandibles shut as he had to fully concentrate on a fast stream of words his friend just managed to say in less than thirty seconds. He absently scratched his fringe before his eyes turned back to Liara who was watching him, with the look in her eyes he knew all too well. She used to have this exact same gleam to her whenever someone spoke a word "Prothean" within her earshot.

"Does Kaidan know about this?" Garrus had finally asked. He had to admit the slight excitement was there. Yet he tried his hardest to remain reserved. After so many failures he settled on a rather pessimistic approach which worked surprisingly well for him.

 _Expect the worse and don't be disappointed_

"Yes, he asked me to wait for your opinion and meanwhile he is downstairs with Steve. They are going through the gear and shield generators, the surface temperature on Agetoton is roughly 510°C and even with the improved tech we have received it might be quite dangerous."

"Hmm well I see no reason why we should not get a look at this place. I mean, it can't really go worse than all our other missions. And it at least sounds pleasantly warm." Garrus grinned slightly and inclined his head forward to underlay his joke, a rather useless gesture to anyone else than a turian. The other species were very lacking in the non verbal communications after all.

"I am ready to join you for the mission Garrus." EDI's voice suddenly interrupted from the comm near the door.

"Yes that would be preferable, I think I can do more good if I stay here and monitor the readings." Liara replied with a soft smile and nod of her own.

"Very well, I will move my mobile platform to the shuttle bay."

"Right. I'll go get ready then. If anything comes up, let us know Liara, I don't like going down blind." Garrus shifted his weight from one leg to the other before he turned towards the exit.

"Of course. And be careful down there."

He only nodded and waved his hand in a casual "goodbye" before his footsteps carried him to the elevator.

"Stealth systems online." Joker's voice echoed from Normandy's coms and Garrus could almost feel the slight shift in the speed as the ship made its way towards their destination. They had less than five minutes before they would arrive at the orbit and if they knew anything about the Chimera then they had less than an hour before their rivals would appear and order them away.

"So I take it is you, EDI and myself going for this mission?" Kaidan greeted him the moment the turian exited the elevator, the human specter was already in his full suit, the usual blue Alliance navy.

"Yeah, or did you think I will really miss a chance to get stranded with you two again?" Garrus smirked and turned his focus on EDI who just finished attaching series of environmental exoskeleton platings to her mechanical body.

 _Damn if EDI needs those, we are in for quite some ride._ Garrus thought and sped up to take care of his own armor and weapons.

"What do you think we will find down there?" Kaidan asked probably more to interrupt the silence than for any real value of any answer.

"No clue, although anything else than a squad of supremacist idiots would be a victory." The Turian replied and the usual annoyed growl tainted his voice again.

"True. By the way I read some of the messages from the old crew."

"Yeah I still need to get to it myself. Anything interesting so far?"

"Not really. Miranda is still MIA, I had hoped that someone might have found something about her by now." Kaidan let out a small sigh and with few clicks firmly attached his helmet to his suit.

"We are talking about Miranda here. If she is still alive, and I am damn sure she is, then she is probably somewhere, working on something and does not want to be found." Garrus shrugged and after last quick inspection of his own suit took hold of his helmet.

He hardly believed in what he had just said. But he had heard from Shepard once that if one repeats a lie often enough, it becomes believable as much as truth. And right now Garrus wanted to believe that Miranda, and all his other friends were alright and well somewhere. But still there was one thing he could not push from his mind no matter how often he had tried to persuade his brain in other beliefs. Miranda and Harbinger have both vanished during that last day of war and were never seen or heard from again.

And when Garrus thought about how vocal and persistent the leader of the Reapers had been, he was often left wondering if his disappearance was a coincidence or anything else. Yet with Chimera in charge of most things, no one really knew anything with certainty. That kept driving him mad. It had seemed that everyone except few of his friends had no problem in accepting this synthetic overlord and its creeping expanse across the Galaxy.

"Brace for some bumping folks, the atmosphere is crazy around here. I'll try to get you to the lower levels but pray that Cortez has his miracle skills sharp today." Joker announced through the com and true to the words Garrus could feel Normandy shake, her hull vibrating with the sudden gusts of wind.

"Right. Ground crew get in, we are ready to go." Steve Cortez waved at the trio from the Kodiak and they all hurried into the shuttle.

The descend through the thick clouds and vapors which created orange and red atmosphere of planet Agetoton was anything else than pleasant. Garrus could hardly remember when they had to actually use the safety harnesses inside the Kodiak but the turbulences their shuttle got into had them bounce from side to side and they all earned their share of bruises and scratches even before they landed.

"So...anyone still feels like this was a good idea?" Garrus yelled at his friends through the deafening creaking and moaning of the metal plating of their shuttle.

"I would like to remind you that it was Liara who thought this was a good idea." EDI replied, her synthetic voice stuttered slightly as her body shook from side to side.

"Yeah, next time lets get her down with us." Kaidan growled through gritted teeth and closed his eyes.

Finally after what seemed like eternity the Kodiak broke through the upper layer of thick clouds and descended towards the muddy brown ground below.

"Alright folks, I will wait here for you, pick up in one hour unless something happens." Steve announced through the mic and the ground team started to untangle themselves from the straps of their safeties.

"Gah...I swear this thing always finds its way how to hook on my helmet" Garrus swore and tried to pull the leathery strap from around himself, after few tugs and pulls he hung his head down in defeat and waited for EDI to get him out of this turian trap.

"So the signal comes from around two clicks north-east of here. The terrain seems flat but there are some sulfur pools nearby so be careful." Kaidan's voice resonated through Garrus' helmet and he lightly tapped his omni tool and lowered the volume.

The three of them exited the shuttle and the second they left the protective shields which surrounded Kodiak the immense heat hit them.

"Hmm...I do hope we get to that Rift soon, else you might find out if you like your turian better boiled or roasted." Garrus took hold of his rifle and looked around through the scope, an ingrained habit more than a precaution.

"Ground team, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Liara." Kaidan replied and motioned for EDI and Garrus to follow him forward in the direction of the signal.

"I made some additional scans from the data send by Kodiak. It seems that the Rift is centered around some structure. I am not sure what it is, it might be ruins or debris from the orbit."

"Roger that T'Soni. Also, next time you're on the ground team with us." Garrus chuckled into his com while his eyes still scanned the unfamiliar, alien world.

The ground appeared oddly flat and sparkled slightly, probably some minerals reflecting the sunlight. He mused. He could see a mountain ridge several kilometers away from them and large, yellow pools which stretched to the west.

"Not exactly prettiest of places hmm?"

"I found traces of Gold, Palladium and Beryllium in the nearby area. The weather seems stable for now although I would recommend haste, with our current equipment the heating shields will last only around two hours before the surface temperature damages our suits."

"Thanks EDI, right lets move it people." Kaidan picked up the pace, his M-8 Avenger already firmly in hand and motioned them forward.

Fifteen minutes later they all found themselves standing before a structure of a design none of them have ever seen before.

"Well this certainly complicates things." Garrus breathed out and his mandibles closed tightly against his mouth.

"I have ran a scan on all presently known ruins and artifact designs in the archives. This structure does not match any pattern." EDI announced after a slight pause and took a step closer towards the nearest metal beam.

The whole building, at least Garrus suspected this was a building and not some sort of statue or something. Had a distinct black surface. The inner structure which looked as best described like reversed pyramid was supported by four slender metal beams. There were no visible doors or windows or any markings of any kind.

"I am getting data feeds through EDI's visor. This is incredible. I have never seen anything like this."

"I think we have already established that, Liara." Garrus said with slight impatience in his voice and moved forward. Well if the Rift is around here somewhere, they better find it. He swallowed and with a deeper breath reached out with his right hand and carefully tapped the surface of the nearest beam.

The structure let out a soft humming sound and to their surprise several of its places lit up in silvery lights, which created a dancing pattern of impossible designs along its black surface.

"The area inside the beams seems cooler than the surface. I detect a few hollow corridors which lead at least several hundred meters under the ground."

"Thanks EDI, but how do we enter this thing?" Kaidan too stepped closer and followed Garrus' example, his armored hand gently traced the surface.

"Hold on everyone, it seems there is a energy peak around ten meters from you to the right." Liara interrupted them and Garrus had to almost smile at the excitement which undertoned her voice.

"Lets check it out. Everyone full alert, you know the drill." Kaidan moved out first, EDI and Garrus followed with silent nods, their weapons ready.

They circled the building and after few minutes of looking around managed to locate what seemed to be sealed entrance to the main chamber.

"So we have the door...anyone has any ideas about where to get the key?" Garrus looked over his shoulder at his friends who looked as helplessly lost as him.

"The structure seems powered by some sort of energy readings, I will try and redirect my cyber warfare suit to establish connection with the power source. Please stand by."

"Are you sure it is safe EDI?"

"I took necessary precautions, but thank you for the concern Kaidan."

EDI's normally orange visor assumed more aggressive, red hue and Garrus exchanged one worried glance with Kaidan before they returned their attention to the structure behind them.

"Folks, we've got readings of another ship in the system, it seems the Chimera is here. They probably did not pick up our signal yet. Just letting you know, we might have visitors soon." Joker interrupted the silence.

"Great. I swear...if they screw up this mission I quit." Garrus growled and did not even bother with hiding his irritation from his voice. "I mean four years of running up and down along the Galaxy and we know nothing while they turn up and hide or destroy all the clues. And the Council does not care."

"Access granted."

Garrus was about to utter his thanks to EDI when an ominous hiss of a door plate interrupted him. A large square wall seemingly moved on its own and slid somewhere inside the building. The tunnel was pitch black but after few seconds a sequence of silver lights appeared along the glistening, smooth ground.

"The Rift's readings are coming from inside this shaft. Around two hundred meters from you is what appears as a central chamber."

"Alright. We go in Liara. Garrus you take rear, I take point. EDI you scan for anything abnormal. Lets move out."

The three of them slowly entered the inside of the building. Compared to the hellish, scorching heat outside, this place was cool and felt almost freezing. Garrus focused on his visor display which indicated breathable atmospheric environment with pleasant temperature of 29°C. _Fascinating._

"The structure seems to be powered by geothermal energy from the planet itself. According to my preliminary study I estimate it is likely several millions years old. Very likely a relic from one of the civilizations harvested by the Reapers."

"Well if we find what we came for, we might mark it for the Council as a possible dig site." Kaidan nodded towards EDI but they continued their treck towards the central chamber.

It felt like they had walked for hours. The corridors was unchanging, smooth and utterly boring. Garrus knew this place was supposed to make his blood rush through his veins with excitement and in the old days it probably would have. But now all he could feel was a cold emptiness in his stomach which had spread there after EDI uttered the word "Reapers".

"There it is." Kaidan said suddenly, his voice was riddled with awe which made Garrus snap up his head and abandon his previous thoughts.

They all stopped dead in the tracks as they entered the edge of the central chamber. The whole area resembled the entry corridor except for an intricate object which hovered in the very center. The thing, whatever it was, was around thirty centimeters long and resembled small obelisk. It glowed in silvery light and blue glyph like markings shimmered across its surface. They appeared and disappeared in timed intervals and Garrus felt almost hypnotized by the sight.

"What are we looking at?" Kaidan finally interrupted the stiffened silence.

"I am not sure. This artifact is unlike anything I came across in my studies."Garrus could hear Liara's eagerness in her voice, even behind the com and he almost chuckled. Some things never change.

"I am not able to get any suitable readings for the object Kaidan. Although the Dark Energy Rift readings are coming from it."

"Can we disable it?" Kaidan asked and moved forward, his eyes were glued to the artifact.

"I believe I might be able to overwrite the protective barrier which holds it in place. But we should be ready to seal it in the shielding container immediately, the effects of its power are...unknown."

"Right. Garrus, get the container ready, EDI you do your work. Hopefully we can wrap this up and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Garrus nodded in approval, he was not fond of this place at all. It felt like a tomb and the shimmering lights reminded him of the Collector base. He clasped his rifle back to its place and unstrapped a container which they carried for each mission. A curtesy from the STG team who assured them that it will hold against the Dark Energy leakage. Well after four years they might finally get a chance to test it.

"I am ready to begin."

The turian and human moved forward and readied the container under the artifact. "Now EDI." Kaidan ordered and Garrus uttered few quick prayers to the Spirits. He wanted this mission to succeed but if it didn't maybe he will get to see Jane at that bar up there and buy her some good drink.

Only few seconds later the barriers around the object shut down and the artifact slowly dropped to the container. Garrus could feel odd warm sensation rip through his shields and a warning red light on his visor warned him that something had drained them below 36%. Luckily Kaidan managed to close the container shut and the warmth disappeared.

"Lets wrap this up people, good work so far. EDI take the container, you have motion stabilizers."

"Very well Kaidan."

"I will go and prepare the cargo hold for the package." Liara signed off from the com but only seconds later Jocker's voice joined them.

"Right so about that second vessel I mentioned earlier. They are here. I could see them rip through the skies three clicks from you, they will probably have a ground team down by now. Also I can't contact Steve."

"Lets move, on the double." Kaidan motioned for his squad and they all rushed through the corridor and out into the scorching heat. They followed they footsteps, weapons ready and Garrus could feel his body overheating. His throat felt parched and a quick glance on the shields told him that he only had 27% left.

 _Wonderful._

"I don't want to rush anyone, but we need to hurry. I really don't feel like getting sunburned today." He said to his com and tried his hardest to avoid slight panic in his voice. Yes, burning alive was not among the ways how he wanted to go.

"Cortez can you hear me?" Kaidan sprinted slightly ahead and Garrus could detect a trace of worry in his friend's voice.

"I detect several life signs around Kodiak."

"You know what? I don't care anymore. Any of those guys get in our way I shoot them." Garrus growled in dangerous low hiss and un-holstered his rifle. His fingers lightly patted the metal and he smiled. This weapon was a gift from Jane. If he took down few of the Chimeras with it, then it would only be fitting.

"Garrus..."

"I don't want to hear it Kaidan." Was all he could say before he stopped dead in his tracks, his heart raced into his throat as he finally recognized what he saw. There were two Marauders on guard at Kodiak and possibly two human soldiers in the black suits.

None of the Chimera crew uttered a word and they stood still, eerily calm and steady.

"Steve can you read me?" Kaidan repeated again his previous question

"Your shuttle pilot is unharmed. We had to jam the communication to establish ours with the base ship." A third soldier walked slowly from around Kodiak and Garrus was sure he had just had a heart attack.

That voice was so painfully familiar and yet distorted with a synthetic underlayers. But the armor had the right shape. Although black and unmarked he would probably recognize the distinct N7 design in his sleep.

"Shep..." He stopped himself from saying that name. It was impossible. It couldn't be. She was dead and no wistful thinking could bring her back to him.

"Please cooperate. Hand over the sample." Was all the woman had said, her stance was a bit stiff but the way she held her gun was so distinct that Garrus wanted to rush forward, push her into the Kodiak and rip the helmet from her head only to make sure it really was not Jane.

"And if we don't?" Kaidan suddenly replied.

"We would be required to use force. A measure profitable for no one."

The human specter suddenly turned towards Garrus and with a slight nod of his head pointed at the two soldiers while his right index finger lightly tapped his M-8. "EDI on my signal, unlock the canister and throw it at them." Kaidan whispered the command while Garrus gave him almost invisible nod of agreement.

The whole fight took less than two minutes. The Artifact broke free from its holding. The Chimera soldiers did not expect such attack against their shields and in a matter of seconds went down in screaming flames as the planet consumed them in merciless heat.

Meanwhile Kaidan and Garrus both at the same time fired their shots at the Marauders who could barely reach for their weapons before a salve of bullets tore their chests apart.

Garrus turned around and looked through his scope. He was searching for the woman but there was not a single trace of her.

"We need to get out before they bring in the reinforcements." The turian breathed out his words, just as EDI closed the container and Kaidan managed to open the door to Kodiak.

"Steve are you alright?"

"Yeah, they cut my coms."

"We need to get out, now." Kaidan motioned for everyone to get on board. Garrus felt reluctant. He scanned once more around the shuttle in vain hope he might see the missing soldier but a frantic beep of his suit reminded him that his shields were below 10%.

"Right...lets go." The turian hopped in and without a second thought moved towards the safety harness.

"Joker, get Normandy ready, we leave in a hurry."

Two hours later the main crew of SR-2 Normandy gathered on the bridge around Joker.

"Ah man, we are so screwed." Was all Jeff had said when he received the news about what had transpired at the surface of Agetoton.

"Ye that pretty much sums it up." Garrus nodded and looked over the others.

"I suppose we can vote on it?" Kaidan took a deep breath and leaned against the nearest wall.

"Yeah like you can vote on this. _"All in favor of being trialed for treason say aye"._ Joker turned in his pilot seat and stressed his point with air quotation marks.

"It was not the crew's fault Joker." Kaidan reminded him.

"And you really think the Council will care who fired the gun? Chimera pretty much runs the things. I don't know how you see it but I think it will not be happy that you killed its guys."

"We could ask for a private protections?" Liara said hopefully with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Most of the private sector still relies on Chimera's repairs. What if we hide somewhere and it decides to turn of the relay to that system?" Samantha sounded rather high strung. And Garrus suspected she might have been on a verge of hysteria. Everyone started to talk over each other. In times like these he wished for an ability to be able to turn off his hearing.

"Jeff, I have received a new message on our encrypted channels."EDI suddenly interrupted their argument and everyone fell silent.

"From who?" Garrus asked, the encrypted channels which were reserved for only closest of their close friends certainly peaked his interest.

"I cannot be certain but it seems the message is from Miranda Lawson." The ship's AI replied to now stunned silence on the bridge.

"Well then lets hear it..." Kaidan was the first to say something.

" _Long time no see. I am aware you will have many questions but right now we are running out of time. Only moments ago I managed to intercept and decrypt a message for the Council. The Chimera knows what has happened as all its members are linked with one another. The Council will have no choice but to apprehend you._

 _I found another way. If you wish to know what is really happening, follow the coordinates which are provided with the message._

 _Also, leave only the most trusted crew. Alliance cannot be trusted anymore."_

They all exchanged the looks before the silence engulfed the bridge once more. "Sooo, how I see it, we are all fugitives and this might be our best bet." Garrus finally breathed out and to his surprise he felt rather relieved by the turn of the events.

"We currently have six Alliance personal on board the ship. We could arrange for their pick up at the nearest fuel station before we head out for the coordinates."

"So I assume that means you are on board the fugitive train EDI?"

"My self preservation programming leaves me with no other choice. If I return to Alliance space I could face erasing of my files and destruction."

"Alright. Anyone here who actually wishes to return to the Citadel?" Liara stepped in to prevent any sort of argument. Garrus turned around to see if anyone would say anything but it was unlikely. He knew these people and he was sure none of them would betray him or EDI or themselves for that matter.

"Very well. Lets gather the Alliance crew then and set out for the coordinates Miranda gave us." The Asari nodded with firm resolution and headed out of the bridge, the others slowly trailed behind her.

"Right...I'll be here. Flying the ship." Jeff turned in his seat and a subtle change and vibrations round the hull told Garrus that they will soon jump to FTL speed.

"So where exactly are we headed anyway?" The turian asked finally before they all boarded the elevator.

"Omega 4 relay." Liara replied with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_The red hair, the colour of Nerium blossoms of Palaven, shifting and sweeping in the wind the move miraculously shimmers before his eyes. He reaches out with his hand, wants nothing more than to touch those cool strands, to hold them firmly between his fingers, to smell the enveloping scent again. Her scent._

 _Garrus pushes his legs forward, somehow he feels that if he does not reach her now, he never will. He has to tell her. Tell her those words which burned him in his heart each day._

" _Jane, don't go. We will find another way."_

 _His mind screams but his troat remains silent. Nothing but an incoherent and strangled hiss leaves his mouth._

 _And she turns to look at him. Her usual reassuring smile, which tells him that everything will be alright. But how can it be alright when she is no longer with him?_

 _Garrus picks up his pace. His feet feel as if glued to the ground._

" _Don't go!"_

 _He tries to scream once more and finally can reach her. His arms grasp her in tight hug. The human body feels so soft against him. He missed her warmth. But something is wrong._

 _Garrus looks down at her face, she keeps smiling but horrible black, ash-like spots appear over her otherwise pale face. And before he can do anything, he is yet again paralyzed with that overwhelming dread of helplessness. He is powerless yet again._

 _In shock and fear he can only watch as his love turns to dust in his arms._

Garrus woke up with a loud gasp and it took him few seconds to realize where he was. Normandy, his cabin, in his bed. The turian let out a silent breath of relief and untangled himself from the bedsheet.

That damned encounter with Chimera soldier before left him all thrown out of balance again. Just when his nightmares have finally receded he would have to go through all that crap once more. With another sigh and a small grunt Garrus stood up from his bed and headed to the bathroom, perhaps a shower could help him. To his annoyance he noticed his hands were still shaking.

 _Yeah the dream felt too real._

The lukewarm water from the tap in his bathroom did little more than slightly calm his nerves. He needed a proper distraction from his feelings. The reminder of the messages which he still had not read came to his mind and after he firmly closed the zipper of his casual outfit Garrus left his quarters to go and visit the CIC. He would be alone there, after they had "persuaded" the Alliance staff to leave Normandy and wait for a pick up at the nearest fuel station the whole crew of the ship had shrunk to his team, Dr. Chakwas and Gabby and Kenneth down in engineering. Well he could live with that, even if it meant more duties and less spare time. After all, for five years, the spare time was nothing else than his worst enemy. It made his mind wander and that was something he simply did not want to go through again.

 _Hey there Amigos,_

 _Things over here with my team are going great. We have been assigned to oversee some repairs at Tuchanka, they have a Treshermaw infestation in one of the valleys and apparently it is one of those really important ones. Either way I hope you are all doing good._

 _I'll poke Wrex and Grunt next time and make them write a few words or maybe it will be easier to get Bakara to do it for them._

 _Thanks for the last letter Liara and tell Esteban to watch his back with Kaidan around. I can't believe those two are still professional with each other._

 _Anyway, hope to see you on the Citadel for some reunion soon._

 _James_

Garrus twitched his mandibles in a small smile when he had finished reading the first message. He liked James. For a human he had a good sense of humor and could pack a punch and carry his weight. And Garrus was certainly happy that his career was progressing so well. He had heard the news that Vega finished his N7 training some time ago and now was in command of his own team. The man certainly deserved it.

Garrus scrolled through the folder with received messages with slightly more curiosity this time and stopped at the message from Tali.

 _To whole Normandy Crew,_

 _I hope you are all doing fine. Things at Rannoch are progressing well. Last year we've managed to finally finish the whole irrigation system for the major part of the Southern continent. Geth are such a great help. We have new schools and facilities established and would you believe it that the joint effort of our and Chimera's scientists made a breakthrough and they actually managed to boost our immune systems?_

 _Few more years and even the adults and elders will be able to move around without the suits!_

 _Ah, sorry I got carried away. Please let me know how the things are on board on Normandy. I read some of the news about your missions. I really hope you will find out what you are looking for. I have forwarded my data on Haestrom's sun to EDI as she requested. We have not much of it left but I can arrange for a data gathering beacon to be placed there if you need more readings._

 _Take care all of you._

 _Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch_

It was good to hear from Tali, Garrus mused as he re-read the message again. He was really glad that his best friend was doing so good after all this time. He did miss her though. But the little note about Chimera working alongside the Quarians forced his hand to a ball into a tight and angry fist. That thing was meddling with everything it seemed.

"And right now I think you would have not liked it here so much, Tali." Garrus muttered to himself and to the emptiness of CIC as he marked the last message as read and moved on to the others.

 _Three words kids,_

 _I'm alright._

 _Zaeed_

Well at least they knew that Zaeed was still around and kicking. In his last, equally short message Garrus had learned that the mercenary got back the rule over most of the Blue Suns and was currently mostly hanging around Omega, most likely devising schemes with Aria.

The message from Samara was a bit longer, although Garrus could feel that the former Justicar made the effort probably only because she had wished to honor her promise. He could really not picture the ancient Asari as a writing type.

 _Normandy crew,_

 _I am pleased by the small news and reports I get to hear about you all. Falere and I are currently on Thessia, we are gathering the last resources for the Monastery, the gates will most likely open the next month. Already we have few promising young inhabitants on the list. I have decided to stay there and offer my service as protector and support._

 _Please take care of yourselves and may the Goddess be with you all._

 _Samara_

That left only one more message and Garrus tapped his finger against the screen and smiled at the wall of text before him. That one was without a doubt from Jacob. As per usual the man spared them no detail about his life on board newly established school for biotic kids and of course about how his son and wife were doing. His eyes scanned the lines quickly and took in the pieces. _Doing great, kid starts the prep school next month, place is well equipped and teaching is progressing well._

"Well good for you Jacob." Garrus muttered before his eyes finally read to the end of the message and his mandibles twitched into a smile.

 _Hey there suckers,_

 _Guess who's still kicking? Yeah that's right. The new head of biotic artillery wing! I know, it's nuts. But Kahlee got it through and the kids really like to kick ass. I attached this message to Jacob's, we actually have to pay cash for outgoing stuff so I let this one go on his salary._

 _Will be at the Citadel next month, get your asses around and we've gotta have some party._

 _PS: Are you still so damn ugly Garrus? Hope the years fixed that.._

Garrus chuckled as he re-read the last line and thought with fond memories about the somewhat crazy biotic. Jack was mean, gruff, rough and could be a real ass but the woman grew a lot over the years and he really liked her.

 _I don't think we will have time for parties in the nearest future though._

"ETA to Omega 4 relay is one hour sunshines." Joker interrupted the silence of the ship and Garrus' musings.

"Do you ever sleep Joker?" He retorted as he slowly made his way towards the elevator.

"Are you joking? With you guys on the ship I am the only one who does any real work."

"Not to interrupt your charming exchange but I have some news about the artifact and I could use you Garrus and Kaidan down in the cargo hold." Liara's voice signed off from the com with a distinguished slight annoyance present in it..

"Right, guess we will continue this some other time Joker."

"Riiight."

Garrus entered the small space of the elevator and pressed the 4 on the holographic interface. The engines hummed to life only to stop at Crew quarters where Kaidan joined him.

"So I take it you too can't sleep?" The turian asked and focused his eyes on his friend's face. The human looked slightly disheveled and tired.

"Yeah, do you think we've screwed up Garrus?"

"You mean the fact that we have all just became a crew on a rogue ship opposing the almighty force which runs the Galaxy?"

"Well yeah. I mean...perhaps...Chimera does know what it is doing."

"Look Kaidan. We did the right thing. You forget that Chimera is still a Reaper. And no amount of PR bullshit about Shepard being there somewhere and controlling it will persuade me. We did what we had to. We found something no one else did and we will make damn sure to find out what the hell is going on."

"Maybe you're right. Do you have any idea what this call is all about?"

"No clue. I was reading the messages. It's good to know that at least others are still doing fine."

Few minutes later they both exited the elevator on the 4th floor and headed to the cargo bay. Glyph was bouncing around the door and the little hologram stopped and turned to greet them.

"Welcome, as per request from Dr. T'Soni I need to ask you to leave all your outer electronics outside. The room is shielded."

Garrus reluctantly unhooked his visor and placed it at the top of a few container boxes which were stored in the corner.

"You know this might be the first time ever I see you without your gadget Garrus."

"Hmm it grew on me."

In truth Garrus felt almost naked without the constant stream of information over his right eye and the side of his head felt oddly exposed.

"I'm telling you Kaidan, he watches porn on the damn thing and pretends he is working." Joker snorted into the mic.

"Let's just go in."

The Turian replied with a small huff and tightly closed his mandibles. As they entered they noticed the room was much warmer than the rest of the ship and Liara was already fully preoccupied, her full attention on the floating artifact which hung mid air in the middle of the room.

"So, what do we know?" Kaidan asked and moved closer to the Asari while Garrus kept his distance, his eyes glued to the object. It looked marvelous he had to admit. The onyx-like, smooth and shining surface which kept blinking with unfamiliar patterns and runes.

"I am still not able to fully comprehend what we are looking , but EDI's and my best guess is that it is some sort of storage device. It also appears to have a sort of quantum receiver but much more sophisticated than anything our technology provides. It seems capable of tracing and receiving data in an instant across vast distances."

Liara turned to them with a data-pad in one hand and tapped few commands into the computer. "But what is more interesting is this." She turned to the nearby screen on the wall and a chart with wavelength was projected on it.

"Right, so what is it, that we are looking at?" Garrus asked and moved closer to join the pair before the screen, the peaks of the wave over it were spiking and created a rhythmic pattern.

"Actually to give you better answer you will have to compare it to this." Again her blue fingers tapped few commands and a second wave appeared in the chart, this time highlighted in blue. The lines moved in somewhat similar manner, not precisely the same but the rhythm seemed almost spot on.

"The blue wave represents default brain wave readings of most of the intelligent species. The red one represents large portion of the data captured in the artifact." Liara turned to her friends her eyes shone with excitement.

"So...the data in the thing is what? Memories?" Kaidan looked from the Asari to the screen and back, his face reflected doubts.

"We cannot be sure of anything right now Kaidan, but I believe that we might get some more answers once we cross through the relay." EDI answered instead of Liara but Garrus could not tear his eyes from the screen. The waves mesmerized him. What could be stored in such an artifact. Millions of years old.

"Right about that, I wanted to actually talk with you EDI. Flying through space is one thing but once we use another relay, Chimera will know exactly where we are headed." Kaidan sat down tiredly on one of the chairs and rubbed his temples as he continued his conversation with the ship's AI.

"That will be taken care of. I managed to save the former IFF signal in my memory core. We can use it to bypass the relay's defenses and I can make sure that our jump through it will not be registered. I believe that is why we were asked to travel here in the first place."

"But after we've destroyed the collector base, isn't the other side of the relay just a large ship graveyard?" Garrus finally managed to tear his eyes from the screen and started pacing back and forth across the small room.

"That is correct, yet I believe that Ms. Lawson would not call us there if she did not have a plan at hand. I speculate that it was there where she had spent the past five years."

"Alright folks, we are almost there. I recommend you all brace yourselves, last time it was rather bumpy as I remember." Joker interrupted them and the trio in cargo hold exchanged worried glances.

"Lets go to CIC." Garrus suggested and was half-way across the room and near the door already.

"Normandy staff prepare for the relay jump. Wish me luck." Joker announced after few more moments just as Garrus and others emerged from the elevator into the command deck.

The moment Normandy hit the Omega 4 relay Garrus could feel the immense powers at play which took hold of the ship and slingshot it across the Galaxy. In a matter of seconds they reappeared on the other side and he tightly clasped his talons against the nearest table to brace for repetition of their last jump.

But there were no turbulences nor there was any large piece of debris hurled at them. Instead they emerged smoothly from the relay and continued through clean space towards the coordinates.

Garrus hastened towards the bridge and looked out the side window, his curiosity peaked. This was certainly different from what he had expected. Then a beep on the console announced a structure nearby.

"We have some reading on the forward scanners. The coordinates we've got match." Joker announced quickly.

"Alright. Take us in Joker, nice and calm. We have no clue what to expect." Was all that Garrus had said before he focused his eyes on the nearby monitor and followed the nearing red dot with apprehension in his stomach.

The ship flew steadily forward and weaved its way through clean path which cut among the large pieces of ancient ship debris and hulls. After few more moments they emerged into a large opening where the collector base used to stand. Now in its place hovered large chunk of rock, probably some asteroid which was unfortunate enough to have entered here. The same scenery as before greeted them with the large and spinning orange mass at the horizon.

First time they were here, Garrus could barely contain his excitement. He had spent the precious few hours of peace in Shepard's cabin and at that time felt like his life was finally heading in the right direction. Yet the ominous orange glow of the galactic core woke dread in his heart and this time around it was no different. The place still looked like a piece of his worst nightmare.

"The readings are coming from the asteroid before us." EDI announced and Garrus shook his head lightly and continued his focus on the monitor before him.

"This is SSV Normandy requesting docking permission." Joker said and Garrus noticed a familiar nervous drumming of the pilot's fingers against his seat.

"This is base Typhon, proceed to the dock B7." Unfamiliar female voice replied and Garrus moved from his place towards Joker's chair and looked down at the pilot.

"What do you think?"

"That I hope they expect us for dinner?" Joker replied with a nervous smile as he navigated Normandy towards the set destination.

* * *

Please feed the field below with your reviews :-P


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you think about our facility?" Miranda greeted them all with her typical smile as the whole Normandy crew boarded the dock of base Typhon.

"It is quite impressive. So is this what you've been working on the past five years?" Garrus replied as he shook hands with the woman in a friendly manner.

"Not exactly although this is a part of a larger project. But we cannot really talk about it here. Why don't you all follow me, I will show you to your quarters and then we can arrange for a meeting with the Boss so we can get to work?"

"The Boss? Please don't tell me you are working for Illusive man number two." Garrus shut his mandibles tightly against his mouth and gave Miranda one hard stare.

"Hardly. Actually you all know him, in some way. Do not worry, I did not invite you here to cause any harm. In fact you are the only people I can fully rely on at the moment."

"Where do you wish us to take the artifact to?" Liara stepped forward and smiled politely at Miranda who returned the curtesy.

"I will have my people move it to the containment facility. We already house some of the other valuable objects. It will be safe there."

"Very well. The item is currently stored on board Normandy in the Cargo hold. I will guide your personnel as they collect it." EDI inclined her head politely towards the raven haired woman.

"Thank you EDI. Well then, let us proceed."

Miranda led them through numerous corridors. The more Garrus could see from the base the more skeptical he had became. He could recognize the tech all around them. It screamed "Reaper" for miles and more than that, the employed staff they have met only confirmed his growing suspicion.

Most of the humans they could see around looked like the Cerberus soldiers they've fought during the war. Granted the implants were a bit scarcer and they were mostly dressed in civil clothing or long and white lab coats but it still gave Garrus the creeps. And judging from the oppressing silence of his friends, he was not the only one to think so.

"Well then, just proceed through this corridor. Here are the security keys, just load them into your omni-tools, you all have level 2 clearance which will allow you access to the dock, cantina, leisure facility and of course your own quarters. I will go and prepare the meeting and contact you all with the time schedule."

Miranda smiled at them all and without giving any of them time for questions disappeared through the nearest elevator door.

"So, do you think we have to bunk together or we get separate suits?" Joker broke the silence after a moment while idly playing with the security key between his fingers.

Twenty minutes later Garrus sat on the white couch which seemed center of his room and his mind wandered through all that has happened so far. His overall feeling about this whole ordeal was quite simple. He did not like it. His eyes fell on his omni-tool and after a few seconds of debating with himself the Turian let out a small sigh and the tiniest of smiles appeared on his face as his fingers tapped in few commands and with a wave of his hand the screen on the far side of the room came to life with a video footage.

The sight of Jane could hold his attention for hours. He watched her come to life on the vid screen and could not fight the pain in his chest or the nostalgic smile which broke over his features. She waved at him from the screen and was laughing. The time they had their last shore leave on the Citadel, just moments before the party when he had helped her pick up all the necessary things, seemed lifetime away now.

He could hardly believe how things have changed. She was gone. The Galaxy was under Reaper rulership, one way or the other and he himself became fugitive and about to throw his fate into some more than suspicious plot.

"I wonder Shepard, if what you did really matters now. Was there no other way how to deal with the Reapers?" Garrus muttered the question which burned him the most. He desperately wanted to hear it answered yet he knew he will never know. He will never find out what transpired at the Citadel and why Shepard sacrificed herself and as some had been saying, offered her mind in order to bring Chimera to life.

A light tap on the door brought him from his musings and he quickly rose up and crossed the small space of his new "ground" quarters and with a silent beep unlocked the holographic lock at the entrance.

"Liara."

"Hello Garrus. I just thought I would stop by and see how you are doing." The Asari said with a faint smile and Garrus moved slightly and with a nod invited her inside.

"I am alright. Curious actually about this whole thing."

Liara nodded with a smile and headed to the couch where she sat down and her eyes immediately noticed the video screen which still held Shepard's face on pause, frozen in the middle of a speech.

"It has been five years today, hasn't it?" She shifted her focus on Garrus and patted the couch next to her with one hand while her face gave him the same sad look which he was sure reflected on his own face. "I miss her too."

They both sat there in silence for few moments, lost in thought before Liara spoke up again.

"I just want you to know Garrus, that you are one of my best and most trusted friends. And no matter what you decide I will stand behind your decision, hundred percent."

"I..thank you Liara." The Turian replied after a slight pause and let his mandibles relax slightly while he dipped his head forward in an appreciative gesture. "How do you feel about all this?"

"I am not certain. What has happened so far makes little sense. Although I am curious about what Miranda has to say."

"Hmm, we can agree on that. How is your room by the way? All settled in?"

"It is rather nice accommodation. But I think I will stay on Normandy. I cannot leave my data feeds for too long, not without endangering some of the vital missions."

Liara suddenly turned towards him and placed one of her hands on top of his in a friendly gesture. "I have received another message from your father before we've jumped through the relay. Are you sure you do not wish to read it?"

That question made Garrus shift uncomfortably and he cleared his throat before he turned to the Asari and prayed to the Spirits that his face did not reflect his inner battle. On one hand he wanted to talk with his family. Despite his father's disapproval he still wanted to meet with him and also with his sister. But he knew better than hope that this message would be different from the others he had received over the years.

Garrus was quite sure that his father would continue his vain attempts and try to persuade him to visit Palaven and while doing so he would invite every eligible female in hundred miles radius just to try and hook him up with someone.

That reminded him of the off hand remark mentioned in the last message he had actually read from the man.

 _Don't you think it is time you took your life seriously and got over that human woman?_

That broke whole contact with his family for Garrus and as he let out a small sigh and focused his attention back at Liara, he vowed that that's how it's going to stay. Liara probably could sense his uneasy trail of thoughts and slowly rose up with hand extended towards him and a small smile on her lips.

"Come on, why don't we see what the local cantina can offer, I saw some Turians on my way here so the chances of getting some dextro food which would be better than energy bars and protein bags are rather high."

They exited the room and followed the signs on the walls which navigated them towards the cantina, on their way Kaidan and Samantha joined them and the mood became soon much more relaxed and joyful.

The large room which contained dozens of tables with benches surprised them all with the served variety of different foods and dishes. The place seemed busy and aside from the similar people which they have spotted before, Garrus noticed several groups of Turians, they sat gathered together and talked in hushed voices though their gestures and body language were relaxed, almost to the same degree which his people displayed mostly only on Turian only vessels.

Four Asari were bantering over the salad section of the cantina together with some of the human staff and he was almost certain that there were one or two Volus around and then he spotted a tight group of Salarians.

"Pretty diverse place hmm?" Kaidan mentioned upon their arrival and their group moved towards the nearest food court to inspect what was offered that day.

"Indeed, a small surprise I dare say. Although everyone seems relaxed." Liara motioned for Garrus and pointed at a large table with free variations of different dextro food and to his great delight most of them were based on Turian cuisine rather than the odd mix of flavours that was common at Citadel and usually made by Asari or Volus cooks.

They finally found a place to sit down each of them carried a small plate with different pieces of food on it and Garrus was about to enjoy the first bite of Vorepian steak when all of their omni-tools beeped at the same time with incoming message: _Normandy team, please assemble at the meeting room V41 in corridor A7. The meeting will start in fifteen minutes._

With a click of his mandibles Garrus slowly layed the fork on the plate and looked at others with a small sigh. "Typical."

"Lets just go, we can return here later for dinner." Liara replied with equally distained expression and their little group left to try and find their way to the appointed room.

"Thank you all for being here today for the meeting. I would like to welcome the Normandy crew among us, some of you know each other already." Miranda welcomed them in medium sized, oval meeting room.

Garrus quickly scanned those who were present. Apart from his team and her there were several people he had never seen before. Two Asari, Salarian and to his surprise a Batarian female. His eyes stayed longer on the man who sat on the other side of the table. Admiral Hackett, that was more than surprising. But before he could wonder more about as to why such a high ranking Alliance officer would be here the hiss of the door announced another arrival.

"Ah, Councilor Tevos, I am glad you were able to arrive for the meeting." Miranda bowed her head politely towards the Asari who assumed her place at the head of the table alongside Admiral Hackett.

"Former Councilor." Tevos replied with a polite nod of her head and Garrus felt even more confused. He did not hear any news about Citadel Council changing members. It had appeared that this meeting might become even more interesting than he had initially thought.

All the chairs were occupied now with the exception of the seat in the very head of the table and Garrus watched the space with a frown on his face as his brain tried hard to guess who might be the missing leader of this meeting. But before he could go into any more serious thoughts on the matter a holo projector buzzed to life and a slightly distorted image of Aria T'Loak came to life, her typical cocky smile decorated her face.

"So we are all here after all." Miranda nodded with satisfaction and rested both her hands against the smooth surface of the table. "Welcome Aria." She added with a polite nod.

"Lets just make this quick. I have business to run." Aria crossed her arms over her chest and regarded the gathering with an amused stare.

"Well then let us proceed without further delay. Everyone who is here today has in some way crossed paths with Chimera and for one reason or another joined forces with our resistance group. Now, we have managed to secure four of the artifacts including the newest find which was kindly recovered by the Normandy crew."

Miranda pressed few buttons on her omni-tool and the presentation screen on the wall behind her buzzed to life with images of various object, including the obelisk like artifact that Garrus had helped secure only yesterday.

"These are the relics we were able to secure so far. It seems that Chimera is desperately trying to outrun us and claim them for itself. The deep analysis of the objects continues as we speak and once we accumulate enough data we will present them to you all."

Most of those who were gathered have nodded at her words, others just remained silent. Garrus kept his eyes on the screen and tried to make sense of some of the objects which were shown there. So far none of them looked similar to the artifact his crew had found, in fact they looked distinguishably different.

"Now, I know that some of you already know who started this whole project, for those who do not, I would kindly ask you to keep an open mind. We do not have a luxury of many allies after all."

Miranda made a slight pause and her eyes searched her former crew members before she turned to the empty chair at her side and an orange holographic projection suddenly glowed over it. And when the deep, synthetic voice echoed through the room Garrus felt sudden flare of emotions, ranging from fear to anger and settling between confusion and rage. He could still remember his first encounter with Sovereign on Virmire and this "thing" was no different.

"You all have been deceived. The Crucible did not save your species, unless you cooperate a total extinction WILL happen."

The stunned silence which spread through the room might have made Garrus laugh if it were not for the fact that he found himself tightly clutching the edge of the desk before him and he could feel his breathing coming out in small, tight gasps. There was no doubt in his mind that this thing was Harbinger. The former leader of Reaper forces. From the recounts that Shepard had told him during her encounter with it at the Collector base and later when she blew up that batarian relay, this whole thing screamed _madness_ at him.

"By postponing your inevitable end you have doomed the Galaxy to destruction. We could have brought you salvation through the cycle, yet you have struggled and achieved nothing. The dark energy even now tears apart your reality while you fumble in darkness of your own incompetence."

Miranda shifted slightly next to the holographic interface of the Reaper and Garrus followed her movement with his eyes, still too shocked to actually do anything else. Yet the rough words which were just spoken tugged at his mind. The sole fact that Harbinger was here, talking to them proved that something was horribly wrong.

"There is only one way to ensure order and continuation. The usurper HAS to be destroyed. Only then we can continue our purpose, only then your future can be saved. Throughout countless cycles the galactic races struggled against their fate. Ignorant in their fight they hastened their own demise. We have found solution so that total extinction will never happen."

Harbinger's voice made a small pause and the orange glow of his holo avatar flickered slightly in its place.

"By harvest the future for others could be spared. By using your technology you harness the very power of the universe. That has its limits. We harvest your civilizations to ensure that there will be time to recuperate. With the use of Crucible this cycle was broken and there is no longer an option for such a measure. We have another way. Prove your usefulness or face your annihilation."

With the last words which boomed through the room the holo projection flicked one last time and vanished, leaving behind oppressing silence which was broken few moments later by Counilor Tevos' voice.

"Are you out of your mind?" The Asari stood up in quick and fluid motion and her eyes fell upon everyone present.

"On the contrary. This really is the only way. Granted the delivery of the news was not the smoothest but it confirms everything we have managed to find out during the last five years." Miranda straightened her back while she peered at the Councilor and delivered the next few words with chillingly precise phrasing.

"Unless we help to stop the Rifts, there will be nothing left of our galaxy to save."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Hackett finally regained his composture and leaned forward in his chair, his calm attitude was enough for Garrus to release the breath he was not even aware he had been holding until now, and the Turian Specter focused his full attention between the human admiral and Miranda, who drummed her fingers idly at the surface of the table and finally nodded in defeat.

"Very well. The first suspicion that something was not right came to my attention more than five years ago. During a mission at the planet Haestrom the Quarians came over rather disturbing data."

She waved her hand towards the screen again and the pictures of the artifacts were replaced by several data streams and measurements.

"The system's sun was aging much more rapidly than anticipated and after a thorough analysis had been made the cause was determined as secluded and contained event where dark energy seemingly seeped into the star itself and sped up it's fusion process."

Garrus could only wonder for a moment about where did Miranda get the data and if Tali had anything to do with it, when the room came to life with hushed whispers as others focused on the screen and started small talks among themselves.

"Unfortunately what we have assumed as onetime rare occurrence grew into larger problem over the coming few years. Our information from Harbinger confirms that during the time the galactic civilizations evolve their usage of dark energy grows exponentially. Only after each civilization was extinguished at their apex by Reapers the readings have returned to normal over the time it took the next cycle to appear. That way it seems the Reapers have ensured that the dark energy will not consume our galaxy."

A rather sophisticated diagram replaced the quarian data at the screen with most prominent being bright red numbers and ascending curve which to Garrus' best knowledge and experience promised nothing good.

"Here is an overview of our data from other star systems. Right now we are here." Miranda pointed at the line not too far away from the left bottom corner of the graph.

"As you can see the increase in affected star systems grows rapidly with the time our cycle remains technologically active. Once we cross this point..." She pointed roughly in the middle of the chart."...there will be no return and the entropy of dark energy will be unstoppable, resulting in total obliteration of most of the known systems and complete extinction of all organic life."

"Right now our best course of action is to find a way how to disable Chimera forces and ultimately free the Reapers from its influence. Only then will they be able to proceed with the stage two which will ensure the stop in growth of the Rifts and further disturbances in the stars."

Two hours of angry arguments and accusations later Garrus sat in his room with hands in his lap and tried futilely to persuade himself that all of this was just a bad dream. Yet the data-pad with the next mission still reminded him of the cold and hard reality with insufferable blinking green light and to make matters worse he was now in charge of Normandy as Kaidan straight out said that their crew should be led by someone who had the best experience in commanding a team.

Finally he mustered enough resolve to pick up the cursed computer and look over the information again.

Normandy was to set out towards Hawking Eta cluster, Schwarzchild System and namely its second planet called Etamis. Garrus quickly read through the preliminarily readings: _3.4g surface gravity, -49.6 C average surface temperature._

 _Great, from frying pan into a freezer._ He thought before he let the data-pad rest on his couch and moved towards the bed in the far corner of the room. They will have an early start tomorrow if they were to get to Etamis before Chimera discovers anything about the place so he should better catch some shut eye.

With this thought in mind Garrus climbed under the sheets and as usual let his omni tool on and a small picture showing Jane appeared on its screen. He kept looking at her face until his eyes finally shut with exhaustion, too tired to notice a small blinking message in the corner of the screen:

 _I AM HERE!_

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Thank you for the likes and favorites, though the reviews are appreciated. (I know, I know. But I would really like to hear what people think :-) ). Big thanks to Obama69 for the first review! *thumbs up*. In case an explanation for anything in the story is needed, please do not hesitate to PM me.  
_

.


	4. Chapter 4

Garrus woke up with a startled jerk and for a second time in two days it took him few moments before his brain pieced together the new surroundings with time. He turned to the side and reached for his visor then immediately turned his head to scan the room for anything out of order. With a breath of relief the still sleepy Turian slowly sat up and tried to convince his foggy brain to concentrate.

Indicator of the visor's display revealed that it was seventh hour of the local base's night cycle and he silently berated himself about the lack of calibrations which meant that he had no idea what time it was in comparison to the Citadel or Palaven time. He will have to get to that later once he'd had the chance to synchronize his omni-tool with Normandy again.

But still, Garrus knew that something woke him up from his sleep and he kept looking and listening around for anything suspicious, after all he had that tell tale feeling at the back of his neck which always meant that some form of danger was around. _A sixth sense_ as Shepard would often call it.

An odd sound which to his best effort could have been described like metal grinding over metal suddenly pierced the silence of the night and was followed by a slight tremor of the ground. A series of red, emergency lights flickered to life before him and marked a path along the floor to the door and as he assumed to the nearest exit.

Garrus rolled out of the bed and hastily ran towards the storage space inbuilt to the wall to grab his armor and weapons. It took him less than three minutes to seal and secure all the armor straps and hatches and with a flick of his hand he brought his omni-tool out again and quickly hit the dial button with Kaidan's name on it.

"You felt it too?" Were the first words his friend spoke and Garrus could detect a strong presence of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, lets get everyone suit up and we meet in the lobby. If we are under attack I want to have a clear path towards Normandy."

"Aye aye, I'll wake up Joker and Samantha. I think Steve and others are close to your hall." Kaidan signed off the com and Garrus quickly scrolled down towards Liara's name and hit the button.

Nothing. Not even the busy or offline sign.

Without further delay he un-holstered his hand weapon and after sliding names of all his crew into a new conversation session he turned the omni off and waited for few moments before they answered through his ear piece.

"What is going on?" Was the first thing which Cortez had said but was interrupted by a loud sound of alarm which suddenly erupted across all corridors.

"Alright, Normandy crew. I want everyone ready and gathered in the lobby in the next two minutes. Grab your gear and weapons. Liara is not responding, did anyone see her?"

"I have readings of Dr. T'Soni coming from the cargo containment area of the base, Garrus. It is on the fourth underground level of the facility, unfortunately the access is restricted by higher level clearance than we currently posses."

"Thanks EDI. Is Normandy safe at the moment?"

"Yes. I detect no immediate threat at the docking bay area. Actually my scanners seem unable to pin point the exact cause of this emergency. I can safely say for now, that it is not an outside threat as no vessels or any other activity have registered on my radars."

Garrus finally stopped his walk as he entered the lobby which was shared among all the rooms which were assigned to them. Kaidan together with Joker and EDI were already there.

"Great so we are dealing with an inside situation. Can you get me Miranda on the call?"

"I will try." EDI replied quickly and joined her hands behind her back as she waited idly at Joker's side.

Few moments later they could all hear Miranda's voice through their coms. "Normandy crew, we have inside threat situation. I am not sure about its nature but we've lost contact with our containment facility. Dr. T'Soni was down there doing some research along with our regular staff. I will meet you at the elevator."

Garrus could feel six pairs of eyes suddenly turn to look at him and he cleared his throat and after only a moment of sorting his thoughts he was ready to proceed with orders.

"Alright. Non combat staff head with Kaidan to Normandy. Joker I want the ship ready for emergency departure. EDI and I will go with Miranda and see about what has happened down there. We will keep com contact. Should anything go wrong, head for Omega, we have some favors to call in there and it will be probably the safest right now."

They nodded in response and he watched their backs for a moment as they headed to the opposite direction towards the elevator which would take them to the docks.

"Alright EDI, lets move out."

Miranda was already waiting for them near the elevator and Garrus noticed she was in her usual white combat suit with a hand gun ready in hand.

"Alright, before we go you should know that we have been housing some of the recently found artifacts down there as well as several weapon prototypes. We took precaution but something is messing with our internal systems. Whole parts of the base are going dark and we've noticed large power fluctuations in our main power processor."

"Is that were we're headed?" Garrus had asked and followed Miranda together with EDI into the elevator.

"Yes. Also EDI we might need your help. Once we get to the core I would like you to use your cyber warfare suite to try and pinpoint the exact nature of the problem."

"Very well. I will redirect some of my programs into this platform."

Their surroundings grew even more bleak as they exited the elevator at the fourth floor and moved through the corridors towards the containment facility. Upper levels were furnished and decorated but Garrus had noticed that the labs and workspaces of the lower levels were all empty and surgically uniformed. Some of the lights were still on or blinking and their treck through the halls made his skin crawl. He half expected a husk to jump at him from behind the nearest corner.

 _Guess old habits die hard._

"Alright the processor core is across the next hall. Lets go." Miranda broke their silent concentration and the three of them slowly made their way into the large central lab which contained dozens of computer screens and equipment though everything was turned off and silent at the moment.

"Kaidan here, we are all onboard, Normandy is fully ready. So far there were no problems at our end."

"Alright. We are on our way to the processor core. I'll contact you if anything comes up." Garrus returned his focus to the corridor before them and watched as Miranda entered security code to the door panel and the door leading to the room which was housing the processor core hissed open.

"I will proceed right away. Please stand by." Was all EDI had said before the light of her holographic visor turned to the red color and as Garrus suspected she started her investigation of the problem.

Meanwhile he looked around. The room was small and packed with tech. He spotted thick and black cables which littered the floor and disappeared under the floor tiles and into the walls. In the center was a humming construction which kept blinking in dozens of blue and yellow lights, its exterior looked rather clunky compared to most of the tech he had seen so far.

"So, what exactly is this thing?"

"This core processor unit takes control of all our systems. We have usual VI installed although I was not able to access it. Hopefully EDI can help with that." Miranda replied but from the way she avoided his eyes Garrus knew there was something she was not telling him.

Few moments later the humming of the machine behind them suddenly stopped and a complete darkness enveloped them.

"Power loss. But that's impossible..we have back up units." He could hear Miranda's voice farther away from him to the right.

"Are you guys alright down there?" Kaidan asked through the com.

"We are fine. What about you?"

"Everything is alright here, but it seems that the base has lost the power, everything went dark."

"Yeah, same here."

The lights flicked back to life only a moment later and the core's fans started their humming again.

"I have access now. It seems that the core processor was overloaded by a large amount of data which was streamed into its memory banks. I am unable to access any of the data nor can I establish communication with the VI but I do have power over primary and secondary systems."

"Good work EDI. Can you get us access to the containment facility?" Miranda replied with a relived sigh.

"Already done."

"Alright, lets get moving then." Garrus nodded towards the two of them and they headed out across the hall again and to the maze of the corridors. Once more he tried to reach Liara through the com and omni-tool but without any response. The more time had passed the more fervently he was praying to the Spirits to keep her safe and alright.

At last, around ten minutes later, they found their way to the containment facility and as the door opened Garrus felt his heart stopping and jump right into his throat. The whole room looked slightly charred, with black spots on the walls and the floor and all the items were scattered around. Among all this mess he could see people sprawled on the floor and in the center he finally spotted Liara who was lying with her hand outstretched towards the artifact they had found the other day.

The said thing kept hovering in the room but now the previous blue and silver lights which decorated it turned their colour to an ugly shade of red and were pulsating in quick rhythm.

Garrus quickly dashed forward to the Asari and after he had managed to push his fear for her life back to the far corners of his mind he checked her for any vital signs. To his immense relief she was alive as his thumb found strong pulse on her neck and he gently turned her over to look for any injuries.

"We need a medical team into the containment facility." He could hear Miranda's voice next to him but focused his attention on his friend.

Liara looked unharmed, only few faint scorch marks stained her usual white armor but Garrus opted against moving her anymore. He would wait for the med staff to get here.

"What do you think happened here Miranda?"

"I am not sure. Thankfully everyone seems alive although unconscious."

"I have some additional data you might find interesting." EDI interrupted them.

"Alright, lets hear it." Garrus turned his attention to Normandy's AI although he still kept his right hand on Liara's wrist to make sure his friend's heart continued to beat soundly.

"It appears that the data stream which overloaded the central processor originated here in the artifact we have found."

"That is impossible, this room is shielded against any form of transmission." Miranda looked around helplessly as if she wanted to stress out her point.

"It seems that the safety protocols have been overridden prior to the accident. I also detect that the artifact is still active, I may be able to get the visuals on one of the screens."

"Alright do it EDI, but lets be careful."

The nearest display on the wall blinked few times before a stream of letters and numbers started to scroll up through it and Garrus had to admit to himself that he could not make a head or tails of it.

"What are we seeing EDI?"

Miranda walked closer to the screen and furrowed her brows slightly together as her eyes flashed quickly in, to Garrus' best bet, vain attempt to read anything out of the endless stream of data.

"The screen shows incomplete attempt at translating a code which the artifact is transmitting. I might attempt at deciphering parts of it." EDI turned her head towards the screen and as usual her face barely showed any emotions or thoughts she might have had about the matter.

Only few moments later the medical team arrived and started their work around unconscious scientists and Liara.

"I would like Dr. T'Soni to be transported on board Normandy. Dr. Chakwas has all her medical files and is familiar with the patient." Garrus turned to one of the nurses who was just running preliminary scans on her omni-tool. The woman raised her head and looked over at Miranda for confirmation. Miranda nodded absentmindedly her attention fully on the screen. The medical team worked swiftly and in a matter of mere moments they had all the injured people on stretchers and carefully hauled them all through the door.

"This is amazing, the data seems to be coordinates."

"Coordinates to what?" Garrus turned his head back towards the screen and then focused his eyes on Miranda once more.

"I can extrapolate four locations from the provided data. It seems the sites might contain several other artifacts such as this one, together they create a set of five."

"Anything else you can make of this EDI?"

"I am sorry Garrus, this is all I can..." EDI's visor suddenly blinked and flashed few times and her mechanical body jerked slightly as if getting hit by a jolt of electricity.

"EDI!" Garrus and Miranda both shouted out at the same time.

Seconds felt like hours while they waited for any response from the AI. Garrus once again felt his heart beating fast and stuck in his throat with worry about his squad mate and friend and he wordlessly uttered a small prayer to the Spirits in a hope that EDI will be fine.

Meanwhile the stream of data on the screen behind her suddenly stopped and Garrus could make out short sentences which appeared and disappeared chaotically over the monitor.

 _Where am I?_

 _I am trapped._

 _Help me!_

 _I 'm scared!_

 _Let me out!_

A slight buzz made him look over his shoulder just at the right time to see EDI move slightly, the orange light over her face returning to normal.

"Are you alright EDI?" Garrus breathed out in relief and felt his heart somewhat calm down.

"I am now. I have prevented a hacking attempt, although it did not go smoothly."

"What happened?"

"There appears to be some sort of VI or AI programming inside the artifact found on Agetoton, I cannot establish any longer contact, the data seem incomplete at this moment. But I could detect memory clusters containing information on you and Ms. Lawson."

"But how is that possible...until now we did not even know anything about this item, much less give it any input data." Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and Garrus was almost sure it took all her self control to keep her face neutral and stern.

"That is correct, I was able to access some of the data, the input was not made in this facility as the data storage clusters were created 43.831 hours ago."

 _43831_... Garrus mumbled silently as he crunched the numbers in his head.

"Five years ago?" The Turian said after a small pause and gave EDI a long and uncertain look.

"Yes. Though I believe we will not be able to access all of them unless the four missing storage parts are found and connected."

Garrus looked from EDI to Miranda who was quickly typing something on her Omni-tool and was not paying him much attention.

"Can you find out the locations where the coordinates we saw earlier point to?" He asked finally and tried to push an uneasy feeling to the back of his mind.

 _Five years...that cannot be a coincidence._

"Give me a moment I will run it through the star charts." Miranda replied and with a wave of her hand connected her omni-tool with the screen and a galactic map replaced chaotic writing with several points and diagram lines appearing over it.

"Alright this should only take a moment."

All three of them watched the computer screen for a while as the navigation data have been processed through the charts and after a while a glowing point have appeared among all the star clusters.

"Lets see then." Miranda stepped closer and zoomed in on the point. "It seems all the data point us to Hawking Eta cluster. Hmm we have a confirmed location in four of its systems." She tapped few commands on the omni-tool and the map zoomed in.

"First is Verr system, planet Corang, southern hemisphere. Second Thorne System, a moon called Lethe which orbits a brown dwarf. You may know this location, that is where we have acquired Reaper IFF for our mission."

"Yeah I remember that." Was all Garrus had said to the remark. Yes he could indeed remember the hours he had spent on board the derelict Reaper together with Shepard and Miranda. And more than anything he could remember the horrid experience of husk crawling at them from every corner and the awful distracting sound which was messing with his head.

"Third location is Century System, planet Klendagon. And the last is Etamis in Schwarzschild System, rather lucky as that was supposed to be your next destination anyway. " Miranda concluded her recount and turned to look at him.

"Hmm...do you think this has anything to do with our work here?" Garrus asked with a frown and a sigh. He still felt rather unsure about what they were doing. All he knew was that they needed to find a way how to stop Chimera and that Etamis had the same signal signature as Agetoton's ruins they visited earlier and that everyone here had hoped that something might come out of that.

"So far it is our best bet. I will forward you any relevant data we have on the planets. Also I would suggest you start with Etamis, the signal there was rather strong and we should make sure to be there before Chimera's forces."

"Alright Miranda. I will check on Liara and let you know when we can depart."

With those words Garrus quickly left the containment room and hastened his pace towards the nearest elevator.

Thirty minutes later he was confronted with Liara's azure eyes and hardened expression he knew so well. The kind of expression which said: _No matter what you two think I know better and I am going to do what I want anyway._

Garrus exchanged one last glance with Dr. Chakwas and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will tell Joker to get ready for departure."

"Liara I will insist you do rest until Normandy arrives to its destination. Consider it a favour for your doctor." Karin smiled at the Asari who let out a small sigh but nodded and layed back in her bed.

"Thank you dear."

At least Garrus could breathe normally now. After Dr. Chakwas inspected Liara she found nothing out of ordinary, it had seemed that she was merely knocked out by some form of electric pulse. As if to confirm the diagnosis Liara blinked and opened her eyes few moments later and after questioning could not say what has happened. All she could remember was running a scan on the artifact and then everything went black.

Garrus emerged from the elevator and headed for the bridge towards Joker who was in his usual place with EDI already sitting in the co-pilot seat next to him.

"So where to Garrus?" Joker turned his chair around to face the Turian.

"Schwarzschild System, Etamis. The location of the signal is in the nav computer."

Joker only nodded and turned to his control panel while Garrus leaned against the wall at the back of the bridge and scanned the data-pad in his hand which contained information about four places where they were headed. He quickly read through the data and his brain formed a rather wild theory with each passing word.

 _ **Corang**_ _: Atm. Pressure: 0.73 atm. Surface temperature: 58°C. Additional Data: Large underground cavern systems. Data readings suggest underground lakes of liquid water, traces of Dextro-Amino acids present on the surface._

 _ **Lethe**_ _: Atm. Pressure: 0.58 atm. Surface temperature: 31°C. Additional Data: Unconfirmed structure readings on the border between its tidally locked hemispheres. Possibility of Reaper technology on the surface._

 _ **Klendagon:**_ _Atm. Pressure: 0.64 atm. Surface temperature: -53°C. Additional Data: Great Rift valley stretches across most of the surface. Unnatural cause, most likely a result of mass accelerated propelled round from unknown weapon of unmeasurable power._

 **Etamis:** _Atm. Pressure: 0.2 atm. Surface temperature: -49.6°C. Additional Data: Signs of ancient orbit bombardment present over most of the surface area. Ruins of advanced space faring civilization dating back 20-40 millions years have been confirmed at several dig-sites_

A small summary of events which might have happened dozens of million years ago flashed through Garrus' mind. _An advanced civilization attacked by Reapers, they fought back and destroyed at least one of them before their world faced inevitable destruction._ The whole prospect made him shiver. Even after five years it was hard to forget how close his own race and everyone else have been to similar fate. _._

"Normandy crew, Joker speaking. Prepare for departure. ETA to Hawking Eta cluster six hours."

"I will be in my cabin meanwhile." Garrus offered a polite bow towards the two of them and was about to leave the bridge when EDI left her seat and walked towards him. "Before you go I have one piece of data which I was able to extract from the artifact's memory. I think it might be important for you. But I did not think it wise to share it in Ms. Lawson's presence."

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her with a small nod. "Alright?"

"I have forwarded the data to your private terminal."

"Thank you EDI." Garrus bowed his head slightly in a Turian _thank you_ and turned to leave for his cabin.

He had no idea how long he stood there with his claws digging into the hard, polished surface of his desk, his eyes starred blankly at the screen and he could hear his ragged breath echo in his ears.

 _You gotta get out of here._

 _And you've gotta be kidding me._

 _Don't argue Garrus._

 _We're in this till the end._

Garrus heavily slumped into the chair next to him while still starring at those few lines on the monitor of his screen. _Impossible. It had to be._ There was no way how these words could have been in that artifact.

Not unless _she_ was out there, somewhere.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you for the continuing support and kind words. Hope the story is picking up speed now :-) Reviews are more than welcome as is any constructive criticism._


	5. Chapter 5

They already fired six probes into the thin atmosphere of planet Etamis but so far they could not get a positive location on the source of the signal. It seemed that the data got distorted by electric currents of winds which swept over the surface.

Garrus paced back and forth in the shuttle bay and kept his mind occupied by checking his gear and weapons. With Liara still recovering he left Kaidan in charge of Normandy and decided that it will only be EDI and himself who will go for the ground mission this time.

"Garrus we've got the lock on the signal." Joker announced through the com and Garrus breathed out silent _"finally"_ as he moved towards Kodiak with EDI right behind him.

Surface of planet below them gleamed in the reddish hue of the sunset as their shuttle made its way through barely visible vapors which formed the clouds. Garrus looked at the monitor inside the cabin and could now recognize frozen watery surface of the planet together with low mountain ranges and brownish plains stretching far and wide.

This time the descend was much more pleasant than during their landing on Agetoton and few moments later he left Kodiak together with EDI and followed the coordinates which blinked at him through the indicators of his helmet and visor.

"Alright Steve, we will be back in one hour. Lift off for now, we don't want the same thing happening with Chimera like the last time."

"Roger that Garrus."

"Joker, keep Normandy in stealth mode but watch for any signals in the system. I have a hunch that we will not be alone here for long."

"Don't worry Garrus I know what I'm doing." Normandy's pilot answered and Garrus could almost picture him rolling his eyes.

The fact that the signal from Etamis was getting stronger during the past few days made the Turian specter slightly jumpy. He just knew that Chimera will get here, he could only hope that they would visit after his team was done , but knowing his luck and the sarcastic ways in which the Universe operated, he was almost certain that they will meet with their enemy.

Data from his helmet pinpointed the location of their next scavenge hunt for mysterious artifact as a medium sized lake roughly 800 meters away from them. The visibility was low though and Garrus could not make out their destination yet so he continued to march forward with EDI silently following him.

The lake's surface glistened in white and yellow ice when Garrus and EDI arrived at its shore and in the dimming evening light they both could see familiar shape of the structure which protruded from its center. Its black and sleek design a perfect copy of the forgotten ruin they found on Agetoton was tightly grasped by rising ice of the lake.

"EDI can you find out if the ice is thick enough for us to cross?" Garrus turned his head towards his companion and prayed to Spirits once more for a small luck. They were so close to their goal after all.

"Of course." The AI made a small pause and turned her head towards the surface of the lake. "The area around the structure seems slightly thinner, probably a result of the weak electric field but the overall thickness should sustain our combined weight without any problems."

"Good, lets get to it then, hopefully this thing operates in the same way like the last one."

Their crossing of the lake had Garrus on edge. With every step he took and a little crack of ice he heard, his nerves felt as if they were suddenly on top of his skin. He knew one thing. Should the ice break under his feet then there was only very slim chance that he would make it out alive. For once the water was freezing cold. Despite air temperature way below zero the scans indicated that the water was liquid under the icy crust, probably heated by some underground geothermal source of warmth or maybe it was due to planets large mass and higher gravity pulls.

Another fact was that Garrus was a Turian and that meant he was terrible at swimming. His people were simply not meant for deep water. Their lack of body fat compared to other galactic races made the most difference when it came to swimming and _"floating around"_ and if he combined these facts with the weight of his full body armour which would drag him towards icy, freezing depths, he knew that the only outcome his encounter with a crack in the ice would provide will probably be, slow and painful death.

Just as before the alien complex in-front them came to life in an instant after he had touched its surface and a door panel hissed and disappeared to the side of the building only to reveal dark tunnel with glowing lights on the floor. The structures seemed identical which made Garrus hopeful that the artifact which was hiding inside was indeed a part of the set they were after.

"Alright EDI, same procedure as before. Have the container ready."

"As you wish. Also I detect very faint heat signatures 1.819 meters away from us."

Garrus silently cursed as he connected with Kodiak's com. "Cortez do you read me?"

"Loud and clear." Steve replied in his usual cheerful tone.

"EDI reported some heat signatures less than two clicks from us. Can you make a high altitude sweep and confirm what it is? We are about to enter the building. She will transmit you the coordinates."

"Roger that."

"Alright EDI lets double time it. I want to be out of here before something goes wrong."

Both of them entered the building and as before the indicators on Garrus' visor read breathable air and stable temperature of 29°C. He had to wonder what kind of species made these structures. Considering that according to their best guess the ruins were at least twenty million years old, the fact that they still retained function and power was more than amazing.

As they descended into the tunnel Garrus' mind was haunted by dark thoughts about all those countless cycles and all the possible marvelous species and cultures which were hunted down and extinguished by the Reapers. The sheer magnitude of this galactic genocide pressed heavily on his heart and soul. At least their cycle had won. A small comfort in comparison to all those lives which have been lost, but now their sacrifices were not in vain. That helped with his mood a bit.

Around ten minutes later they entered central chamber, it glowed in the same mesmerizing pattern of lights and symbols which danced along the walls and the floor but the artifact was not hovering in mid air like last time. It layed on the ground, dark and silent.

"I detect no energy readings from the artifact. It seems the reason for the signal which led us here was the structure itself, possibly some kind of emergency fail safe protocol." EDI interrupted their silence as Garrus unstrapped the shielding container from his back and approached the center of the room.

"Well we will worry about that later. Lets secure it and leave."

Just when the last hatch on the container clicked shut their coms buzzed to life with Cortez's voice, slightly distorted with radio interference. "Ground team can you read me?"

"Barely, what's the situation?" Garrus had asked and motioned for EDI to pick up the container and they moved towards the exit shaft.

"The readings were Chimera forces. I had to make a run for it, they have mobile AA gun with them. I could count around twenty and they are closing on your position."

"Shit.." Was all he could think of at the current moment as his mind already worked on possible way how to get out of this mess. In the end he opted to hail Normandy before doing anything else.

"Kaidan, Joker you heard it?"

"Yes, any orders?" Kaidan's voice replied to him quickly.

Garrus knew this was risky but there was really not much they could do at the moment. He had to think fast and decide.

"Alright, Joker sweep in and fire Javelin, if possible try and herd them on our position. EDI and I will try to take out as many as we can and push for the cannon so that Steve can finish the rest."

"Are you out of your mind? What if the impact breaks the ice when you two are on it?" Joker protested in a loud voice.

"The plan is sound Jeff, at our current position there is no other terrain advantage or possibility for cover fire." EDI replied instead of Garrus and he could sense a slightly narrow undertone to her voice and the weight of his consciousness grew considerably. Joker and EDI were a great couple and he hated the fact that he had to put her through danger. He could relate to how Joker must have felt. _Powerless..._

"We will draw them at us then EDI can use her decoys to confuse them. I have two smoke grenades on me if necessary, we will have a chance to run for it."

"Fine, but if something happens to EDI I will find your corpse Garrus and kick your ass back to life only to kick it again."

"That statement makes no sense Jeff. Firstly it is impossible to return someone to life by kicking motion to their posterior and secondly, such act would result in your own injury, considering your medical condition the probability is 98.7%."

A small silence filled the coms after EDI finished her statement only to be interrupted by the AI's voice again this time filled with realization. "Oh, that was a joke."

Several minutes later Garrus carefully prowled forward, his whole body crouched against the ground as he slowly made his way, inch by inch towards the exit from the shaft and searched the immediate surroundings through the scope of his sniper rifle.

He could see Chimera forces approaching. Several husks half ran in their crouched way of moving ahead. He spotted three marauders, several cannibals and humans in their black suits. Then his eyes focused on a soldier who marched at the far left side of the troops, the distinct shape of her armor made her stand out from the other human troops.

It was the woman who led the small squad on Agetoton. Only this time her helmet was marked with blue paint in an odd circular symbol.

He zoomed on her and followed her movements all the while he felt his heartbeat rise and a tight knot in his stomach seemed to be getting larger and larger.

The way she walked and motioned to her unit was so painfully familiar. Turians were masters in reading body language as their race heavily depended on them during their conversations. And Garrus knew precisely how Shepard used to move, down to the tiniest details such as slight tilt of her heard when she communicated orders to others or the way how she rested her rifle slightly against her right hip. But he had work to do. Yet some strange voice in his mind rang with a warning which became words a moment later.

"Steve, when you fire your guns, try and aim away from the squad leader, its the woman in full black suit and she has some blue mark on her helmet."

"I'll try." Cortez confirmed just before Joker's voice came through. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Alright. You've got the go Joker, round them on us I'll try to take some of them down before they close in."

Garrus tighten the grip on his weapon and layed flat on the ground. He firmly braced the butt of the rifle against his shoulder and looked through the scope before he lined up his shot at the nearest target. One of the cannibals moved ahead of the rest of the group.

"Too bad for you pal." Garrus muttered silently for himself as he fired the first shot which hit its mark with a trained precision and splattered the cannibal's head into flying pieces. At the same time Normandy's engines roared above them as the large frigate made its way down and with two thudding impacts fired its Javelin torpedoes behind and on the right side of the enemy troops.

"Good work Joker." Garrus complimented his friend before he fired two more rounds at now visibly confused soldiers. The first round hit one of the humans in his chest and he collapsed into unmoving heap on the ground, the other was stopped by kinetic shields of the marauder next to him, the impact produced light flash as the shields shattered but the turian-reaper caricature kept moving until he fell to the ground under several shots from EDI's gun.

Right on time Javelin torpedoes exploded into the white and blue, swirling holes of warped dark energy and without much effort ripped through the shields of unfortunate soldiers who were lifted high above the ground and spun around in jerking moves as their bodies were slowly torn apart by the overwhelming powers of the universe.

"Nine down. Cortez see if you can fly in for some distraction fire I can see the engineer at the cannon." Garrus grunted into the com as he slowly moved forward a bit for better view.

A hail of bullets cluttered against the metallic surface of the building around him and he looked through the scope only to spot the squad leader together with two cannibals closing on him and firing from their weapons.

"I am on it Garrus." EDI sidestepped him and ran out of the tunnel, her body slightly shimmered with the holographic lights as she produced three decoy images of herself and with higher speed than any organic on the field dashed forward and rained the first cannibal with a spray of her bullets, taking him down before Garrus could even line up his shot back at the cannon operator.

To his relief he heard Kodiak's engines nearby a moment later and when the unfortunate engineer raised his head slightly from the cannon's cover to look at the situation, Garrus' shot sent him flying forward with the sheer strength of the impact into his shields and ultimately flesh.

"Seven targets left." EDI announced through the com and Garrus switched to his assault rifle and dashed out of cover to join her in the remaining fight.

With the AA gun out of the way the rest of the fight did not take long. Kodiak swooped in twice with guns blazing and with precise bursts of bullets took down three more enemy soldiers. Meanwhile Garrus had all his focus on the squad leader. The way she moved around seemed like a deadly dance. The woman avoided all the attacks so far and was on her way for the cover behind the alien structure. But Garrus swore to himself that he will not let her disappear this time.

The two of them engaged in a battle of their own as they fired shot after shot at each other but it was never enough to fully deplete their shields. He followed her across the frozen lake and behind the building.

"We have all clear here Garrus." Cortez announced through the com but Garrus barely listened. His full attention was on the soldier before him. She was too fast and agile for him but he was taller and heavier so he opted for a different strategy. Without a second thought the Turian dug his heels into the ground and jumped forward. He could feel his talons rake at the surface of her leg armor and with a little grunt he finally hooked one of his fingers around her ankle and toppled her over to the ground.

 _Damn she was quick._ Was all he could think of when the woman nimbly pushed herself up but instead of running away she rushed at him and they rolled together in a heap of fists and kicks as each of them tried to pin the other one to the ground. He was stronger but she managed to wrap her legs around his waist and within the next moment he saw barrel of her gun aimed at his face.

Garrus wanted to say something. Anything was better than to be shot in the face without even uttering the last words. But before anything of that could have happened Kodiak's roaring engines swooped on them and a single salve of shots showered the woman on top of him.

She let out a cry of pain and Garrus could see the front part of her helmet being ripped apart by the force of the impact. Red hair flew free and for a split second he could see the wonderful green of her eye before she rammed into the hard surface of the lake and pool of deep, crimson blood slowly spread from underneath her body.

"Get on the ground Cortez, right now!" Garrus cried out in panic. All his logic and common sense flew out the window as he jumped to his feet and rushed forward to the woman. He could see her convulsing in pain on the ground, her hands were clawing at the hole in her helmet and Garrus suddenly realized that she was of course chocking on the freezing and toxic air of the planet.

"Steve, get down here!" Garrus cried out desperately as he quickly got hold of two medi-gel containers and squeezed them over the most visible bullet holes in her armour.

The wait for the shuttle felt like eternity, even if to Garrus' best knowledge it took probably less than few more seconds. He gently lifted now unconscious woman in his arms and carefully cradled her head against his shoulder as he quickly rushed through Kodiak's protective shields and into the interior filled with breathable air.

"Normandy, we will need a medical pick up in the shuttle bay." Garrus ordered through the com and at the same time let EDI unstrap the helmet from the wounded woman. He saw her breathing, the little, ragged intakes of air which lifted her chest filled him with hope.

"Is that Shepard?" EDI asked next to him and when he heard that name spoken aloud it sent him back to reality.

"I..I don't know." Was all he could reply. And it was true. He had no idea what was going on. But she felt real. Her face looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her before she rushed to the beam. He noticed the loose strands of her hair which were sprawled over his knees. _He hair was longer._ Garrus mused. He still remained half reserved. After all they had met Shepard's clone once and he had no guarantee that this was not some similar case but everything about her felt so familiar down to the last freckle on her nose and the intoxicating, familiar scent of her skin.

Their rush to the med-bay passed for Garrus in a blur. Dr. Chakwas took over "Shepard" and rushed her in before she ordered everyone except EDI out and started her work. That left Garrus standing in the mess hall feeling oddly empty and confused.

"Garrus?" Kaidan's voice brought him back to reality and he turned around to notice his friend approach him from the elevator. "I heard what has happened. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine...just confused."

"I think that goes for all of us. Do you need any help?"

"Can you take over things? I need to get out of the armour and calm my mind for a bit."

"Sure, any orders?"

"Yeah...we head for our next destination right away. Have Joker set course for Corang."

"Right on it." Kaidan nodded and lightly patted Garrus' shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Get some rest Garrus, I'll watch the things."

With a grateful bow of his head, Garrus headed for the elevator. He felt spent. Not so much from the physical ordeal of the fight but more from all the raging emotions and confusion which haunted his mind.

He entered the blissful solitude of his cabin and after the last piece of the armor hit the floor the tired specter collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh. "EDI?"

"Yes Garrus?"

"How is the situation in the med-bay?"

"The patient is stable. I have taken heightened security measures. Would you like me to file and forward a report to Ms. Lawson?"

"No!...I mean...I would like to see how things develop before we inform Miranda about anything. Let me know if something comes up."

"Very well."

The room fell into the silence once more leaving Garrus only with his thoughts. The rational part of his brain was telling him that he should not hope for anything. That this whole thing was probably some sick experiment or joke on Chimera's part. But his heart kept fluttering in his chest with excitement and he finally rolled out of the bed and headed for the shower. Perhaps hot water could help him calm down and think. Either way he needed some distraction from the fact that Shepard had just appeared out of the dead and was lying only few meters below where he just stood.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Well then, hopefully the plot gets thicker now :-) Reviews are most welcome. I would like to know what you guys think :-) Also in case someone is super bored I could use a nice beta reader for the story, to help with my horrid English grammar as well as to reflect about the ideas and such._


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright doctor, lets talk business. What do we know?" Garrus had asked Dr. Chakwas and shifted his gaze from her to the woman who layed on the nearest med-bay bed, unmoving and only few beeps of the monitors behind her gave any signal that she was still alive.

"Well lets start with the physical overview. The patient sustained six projectile wounds in the chest and abdomen area. Luckily none of them hit any vital organs and the treatment is progressing very well." Normandy's doctor made a slight pause as she took hold of a data-pad and read through some of the data which scrolled across the screen.

"Then there is the matter of her lungs. During the exposure to Etamis' atmosphere she sustained some damage from toxic gases. It is of course treatable but it will take some time."

Garrus looked at Dr. Chakwas again and his mandible twitched slightly as he fought with himself in silent inner battle whether to ask the question which burned him the most or not. In the end he decided that for the sake of his own mind he had to have some answers.

"I see. And is she really...I mean..."

"You want to know if the woman is Shepard am I right?" Karin gave him one of her knowing and reassuring smiles before she stepped a bit closer and gently placed one hand on his shoulder with a small squeeze.

Garrus could only look down at his friend and nod in reply as his eyes once more found the patient who layed no more than two feet from him. He dared not to hope for anything. He could simply not deal with all that pain again.

"I must say, that I am not sure. The situation is rather confusing." Dr. Chakwas' words made him snap his head up and he peered at her for a long moment while a little flame of hope sprung to life in his heart.

"What do you mean that you are not sure?"

"The truth is, this woman has none of the Cerberus' implants or any other physical identification marks that Shepard used to have. I have been her doctor for years and I know every scar or other problem she's had. Yet none are present here."

"Then she is a clone?" Garrus breathed out and straightened his back in a vain effort to release some of the tension from his chest. _So that was it after all. A clone, a duplicate, an impostor._

"As I was saying, I am not sure what or who she is. I've ran some other tests and her fingerprints are identical to Shepard's. That would not have been the case if she was a clone. More so her EEG scan came back positive too." Karin shifted slightly before she sat back into her chair and put the data-pad down on the table beside her.

Garrus felt more confused than twenty minutes ago when he had finally decided to visit the med-bay and get some answers. He needed to know what they were dealing with as this uncertainty left him a nervous wreck.

This state of mind was after all one of the reasons why he had asked Kaidan to lead the survey mission himself this second had been his desire to see this woman for himself once more. Garrus had spent whole night pacing back and forth through his cabin, thinking about her, wondering about her health and berating himself for stupid, useless, hopeful thoughts.

"There is one more matter we need to discuss." Dr: Chakwas' voice brought him back from his musings and he focused his eyes on her once more.

"Of course, I am listening."

"When the patient was brought in I noticed that there was a metal chip under her skin at the base of her neck. EDI and Samantha ran some tests on it and it seems the chip was actively transmitting data somewhere. For the safety reasons we chose to remove it and disable."

Garrus nodded few times. He agreed with the course of action taken. Even though a whole prospect of someone using tracking technology on intelligent beings made him angry. It was not the first time he had encountered such measures but it was still terribly wrong in his book.

"But the removal had unexpected consequences. Patient's brain activity had dropped considerably. To be honest, her scans came back with the same results as for patients who were clinically brain dead." Karin let out a sigh as she finished her speech and Garrus noticed that she'd searched him with her eyes as if she was looking for some reassurance.

"Is there any prospect that her situation might change?"

"I do not have enough equipment on Normandy to conduct anymore tests or to ensure any better treatment. That is why I suggest we return to base Typhon as soon as the ground team is done here."

"Alright doctor we will set course for the base right away when Kaidan and others return. Anything else I should know about?" Garrus had to strain his neck in order to push the worried growl of his secondary vocal cords back into his throat. He felt spent but when his gaze lingered on the woman on the bed once more the sudden urge of leaving the med-bay left him and now he wanted more than anything to stay here with her and think. Preferably in solitude.

As if Dr. Chakwas could read his mind she slowly rose up from the chair and lightly patted the side of his left arm. "I have some things to take care of. Thank you for stopping by Garrus." The door hissed shut behind her and the room fell into silence interrupted only by faint and rhythmic beeps of the support machines and even fainter hum of Normandy's AI core, locked safely behind the other door.

Garrus had no idea how long he was sitting there in silent thoughts. Somehow he was reminded of that time when he accompanied Shepard during their mission to find Leviathan. Jane had always risked her life on the battlefield. It was expected and Garrus accepted that. In fact he admired and loved that strong part of her. The warrior who could charge the enemies without as much as a blink of an eye.

Yet during the times when he'd actually seen her hurt it always felt as if the time had stopped for him and that trained confidence shattered into million pieces. And this was the same. The same gnawing feeling which was eating at his heart.

With a sigh Garrus hesitantly reached forward and at first only brushed his taloned fingers against the skin of the patient's resting hand. The usual pessimistic nature of his self reminded him over and over not to hope for anything. _He would only end up disappointed and hurt again._ Yet as he felt the coolness of the human skin against his own, his fingers gently wrapped around her hand and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze.

She felt and looked so much like Jane that he simply could not battle with himself any longer. He wished for her to get better, even if only to hear her voice again, and it did not matter to Garrus anymore if she then told him that she was some lab grown experiment working for Chimera.

With a defeated sigh, the Turian realized that once more he was at the mercy of his own hopeful thoughts. _And he will probably pay with pain for that._

"Garrus, ground team reporting in, we are awaiting at the LZ for the shuttle. The extraction was successful." EDI's voice brought him from the musings and Garrus slightly jerked in a startled movement. He felt like he had just half dozed off.

"Thanks EDI, I'll get to the bridge right away."

The trip to the elevator and up to CIC passed for Garrus in a blur and he silently cursed himself for allowing the lack of sleep to catch up with him. Just when he was about to pass the galaxy map he noticed Specialist Traynor who gave him a small nod and waved him over to herself.

"Garrus, I have something on our forward scanners, I think it might be worth investigating."

"Alright, lets hear it."

"Well at first I thought it might have been a residue signal from one of the mining drones still present at the planet, but then I decided to look closer into it. Actually the signal is not originating from the planet but rather reflects from the surface."

Garrus could not help himself and gave Samantha one of his longer stares. He was just too tired to listen to her enthusiastic ramble.

"Sorry I am babbling. The point is, there is a vessel incoming towards us. It is huge."

"Joker get me ground team on the com." Garrus made his way towards the bridge and stopped behind Joker's seat, his eyes were on the monitors which glowed in the usual orange lights.

"Ground team do you hear me?"

"Barely, there is some kind of interference. Did something happen?" Kaidan replied through the cracking static of the com and Garrus leaned in closer towards the holographic panel.

"You need to double time it, we have incoming vessel..." He paused and looked over to Samantha who quickly took last two steps towards him.

"If the calculations are correct the ship will make visual contact with us in less than ten minutes." She finished the sentence instead of Garrus.

"How are they tracking us? The stealth mode is on..." Joker turned in his seat and ran his eyes from Sam to Garrus.

"The chip..." Garrus suddenly breathed out. "Are you sure it's been really deactivated?"

"We've completely scrubbed it..." Sam replied and looked with a worried glance somewhere between Garrus and Jeff. "Unless..." Normandy's specialist took in sharp breath before she rushed out of the bridge and through CIC towards the elevator.

"Kaidan are you still there?" Garrus pressed the com button again.

"Aye, we are about to lift off. ETA five minutes."

"Good. Alright Joker, as soon as they dock get us out of here, but lets not make the jump to Omega 4 relay before we know what's going on."

"Roger that."

Garrus nodded in reply and left the bridge with haste. Only few moments later he left the elevator in the crew quarters and could already hear Samantha's voice near the med bay as she talked with Dr. Chakwas.

"I need to see the chip we've removed once more. I think it might have some sort of self repairing protocols installed."

"Off course Samantha, it is still where you left it, just make sure not to disturb the patient." Dr. Chakwas replied and Garrus slowly joined them.

"Of course."

They both entered the med bay once more and Traynor rushed to the far away side of the room and after only a moment of looking around the table covered with data-pads she picked up a pair of tweezers and a nearby microscope.

Meanwhile Garrus caught up with her and watched her work over her shoulder, his frosty-blue eyes focused on the precise movements of Samantha's hands.

"Damn it, it is as I had feared. The thing has some form of nanites in it. It is almost fully repaired again." Normandy's communication specialist turned to Garrus and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I thought we could keep it for further study but in this case I think the potential usefulness is not worth the danger."

"I agree. Lets vent it together with the trash." Garrus turned to leave and his eyes once more fell on their prisoner who layed on the bed not far from him, it was then that he had noticed the thermal sheet slightly askew and slowly slipping down from her body. He hastily crossed the distance and gently corrected the thin fabric back in place and only then the realization that he was not alone here hit him.

The look of sadness, pity and understanding which Samantha gave him made Garrus slightly mad with himself. He hated to be on the receiving end of people's sympathy. With only a nod and click of his mandibles the Turian left the med bay and headed towards the elevator to greet the ground team in the shuttle bay.

"Alright, we should be free from the surveillance now." Samantha announced through the com while Garrus was helping Liara bring their latest find to the cargo bay.

"Joker, you heard her. Jump us through the nearest relay when you can. We head for the base." He ordered their pilot and with a slight groan rested the heavy container with the third artifact on the ground and waved his hand casually as his omni-tool secured the holo locks around the perimeter.

"Good work down there Liara by the way, I hope you all avoided any trouble."

"Nothing out of ordinary. I actually welcomed the opportunity to go down and see the ruins for myself. It is truly fascinating. I only wish we could learn more about the species who created them." Liara replied and her eyes were shining with her usual enthusiasm. That made Garrus relax. On top of everything else he did feel a slight pang of guilt for not going with the ground team this time.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully we will find out more once we arrive at the base. But this time, no surprises."

"Of course. I think that I've had my share of lab accidents for now. Although I do wonder..." The Asari paused for a moment as she brought up her omni-tool and searched through various files while her expression grew more focused and her brows furrowed together into a faint crease on her forehead.

"You wonder about...?" Garrus moved a bit closer and curiously peered at the display of her omni in a hope he might find out what she was on about.

"You remember that the first Artifact we've found displayed rather curious wave pattern?"

"Yeah, you said it looked like brain waves?"

"I have been thinking about what has happened at the base before we've left. EDI reported an immense data fluctuation which flooded the main memory core and caused the problems. What if...the artifact transmitted the data. What if it's an old VI or even AI?" Liara looked at him with those big, azure eyes of hers and Garrus suddenly felt as if something got stuck in his throat. With a sudden realization he brought up his own omni-tool and with trembling fingers punched in few commands before the screen came to life with few sentences.

 _You gotta get out of here._

 _And you've gotta be kidding me._

 _Don't argue Garrus._

 _We're in this till the end._

"I do not understand." Liara replied after a small pause, her eyes were still focused on the writing on his omni-tool.

"EDI gave this to me. She said she extracted it from the Artifact's memory right after the incident. This is...these were the last words we've spoken with each other. With Shepard I mean." Garrus made a slight pause and suddenly his throat felt very dry and his knees very weak.

"But that means..."The Asari took in a sharp breath as the realization dawned on her. "Shepard she...I mean her memory might be in those artifacts?"

"Not only that. What if somehow the species in the past cycle tried to use the Crucible. They failed for some reason and the Reapers got them, but before that they managed to create a device which would store the whole personality of whoever comes after them and tries the same thing?" This time it was Garrus who spoke too fast and he had to pause again and regain his cool composture once more.

"Well it sounds a bit far-fetched but then again...we don't know what technology previous cycles might have had. But lets say you are right, then what?"

"I...alright...this might sound even crazier but hear me out. Lets pretend I came down with sudden case of irrational thinking." Garrus twitched his mandibles into a weak sort of smile as he felt almost entirely foolish about all this. But then again Liara was one of his closest friends, actually she was probably the best friend he'd had right now as Tali was far away and over the years they did grow a bit apart.

"You know I will listen to anything you have to say Garrus." Liara gave him one reassuring smile and gently took his hand and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Thank you Liara. Alright then. Well I spoke with Dr. Chakwas earlier today. The Chimera soldier we captured...well...she is not a clone and I thought, what if she really is Shepard and something went wrong. What if the whole point of the Artifacts was to save whoever uses the Crucible but the Chimera screwed it up somehow."

The silence which spread in the room after he had finished his tentative statement felt heavy against his chest. Garrus knew that if he had been talking to anyone else than Liara then he would have to face one of the two outcomes. Either a laughter or a pat on the back full of pity. Thankfully neither did happen now. The Asari in-front of him only remained silent as she kept musing about what had been said.

"After all we don't know what really happened in the Citadel when the Crucible docked. All we have are reports and statements made by Chimera but how do we know it is telling the truth?" Garrus pressed the issue slightly. He wanted to hear what she was thinking.

"I know what you mean. I have to admit that when I first heard the news that Shepard chose to control the Reapers I could hardly believe it. We have spent months chasing Illusive man and try to prevent him doing the same. It felt irrational to say the least." Liara started to pace back and forth a telltale sign that she was hooked on the topic and was already thinking about her own conclusions.

"That is what I've been saying for years. It doesn't make sense. But there is one more thing. Dr. Chakwas removed a control chip from the prisoner's neck. It must have influenced her because now apparently her brain waves have dropped to almost nothing. Do you think we could...I don't know...transfer the data into the woman we found?"

Garrus had to pause again as this train of thoughts sounded too foolish even to him. With all the stupid rush of hopeful ideas which were flooding his mind recently, he had to draw a line before he made a complete fool of himself. But to his surprise Liara stopped dead in her pacing and headed firmly towards the door.

"Come with me, I have some data which might help us in my office."

Together they rushed through the corridor towards the elevator and Garrus felt quite impressed with how quickly his friend could walk when she was excited about something.

"Welcome back Dr. T'Soni." Glyph welcomed them as soon as they entered Liara's quarters but the Asari stormed past the holographic butler and right to her main terminal.

"Glyph I need all the data we have on the project Overlord."

"Certainly." Glyph's glowing silhouette flew past Garrus and stopped at the second terminal. For a while nothing seemed to happen. Until Liara let out a relieved sigh as she turned to face the Turian and waved him over.

"Here, thank the Goddess I managed to get the backup of most of Cerberus's reports. Well then what you suggested not only seems in theory possible but was almost successfully tested with our current technology. Judging by the Artifacts whichever species had created them had far greater understanding of technology than we have. Especially when it comes to data storage."

Garrus quickly and in silence read through the walls of text and data which were blinking through Liara's screen. He could remember project Overlord. The monstrous experiment which failed when Cerberus tried to upload human mind into a Geth network.

"You think this could help us?"

"Not only that, I really believe we have a genuine chance to bring Shepard back. We need to head to base Typhon right away and inform Miranda and her scientist team about all this."

The overwhelming undertone of hope which coated Liara's every word could probably only reflect how Garrus was feeling. He could not believe it. They might bring Jane back. Despite the voice in his head which kept warning him to see the reason. To see and calculate all the odds which were against him he chose to believe the impossible. He felt tired of running from his own conscience and emotions and at that moment Garrus chose to throw himself at the mercy of improbability and chance which have seemed to run the Universe.


	7. Chapter 7

Garrus wanted to help but when Dr. Chakwas gave him another of her disapproving glances and finally pushed him out of the med-bay with the words: "you are just too big and will be in the way", he finally slumped his shoulders slightly and marched to the battery door where he only sat down on the bench and let out a tell tale sigh of frustration.

The med team consisting of Karin, Kaidan and Miranda with the assistance of EDI and two more nurses which Miranda brought with her were in the middle of relocating the Chimera soldier to Typhon's medical facility. And Garrus wanted to be there, he wanted to make sure they would treat the woman right and that she would be safe.

With another sigh the Turian rose from his place and looked around the room which used to be _his_ for such a long time. _Back when Shepard was still around._ He picked up few of his tools which were lying on the floor since the last time he had been here. _Weeks probably._ With a sense of being at a loss with what to do with himself Garrus kept turning the slender, metallic tool between his fingers as his mind darted elsewhere.

If what they had talked about with Liara proved to be true, he might see Jane once again. But that prospect left him with oddly mixed emotions. How would it play out? Five years have passed for him but for her? He was not sure. He had no idea if Shepard was aware of a flow of time or if she might wake up and the last thing she would remember will be the War with the Reapers. _And it worried him_. He could still remember how uncertain she was when Cerberus brought her back. How she doubted herself if she was genuine or just a clone or a well groomed weapon.

With a fluid motion of his hand Garrus threw the tools to the metal crate where they belonged and took a deep breath. He needed to see the Artifact, they needed to somehow verify if his theory was true, and if it turned out that Shepard had truly been there, then he needed to ask her. It was not his call to bring her back. Not without her having a say in it. He will not be another Illusive man and force her back to life if she did not want to be brought back. _But he hope she would. No. He prayed that she would._

Twenty minutes later the Turian Specter marched through the halls of base Typhon. His mandibles were tightly shut around his cheeks and he felt a rising headache build up at the back of his head. Yet he had a purpose and had to see this through.

"Liara, can we meet in ten minutes before the labs?" His fingers brought up Liara's ID on his omni-tool and he called her up while still walking through the endless corridors which connected the docks and medical facility.

"Of course Garrus, I will be there. I have all the files I could find on project Overlord with me. When you see Miranda, tell her I could use her help with this."

"Alright, see you soon." Garrus turned off the omni and blinked slightly as he realized his feet finally brought him to his destination.

The door to the spotless clinic swished open and he was admitted into a small atrium where a reception desk stood in the middle. Abandoned at the moment. He stood there for a while not sure where to turn or walk to.

"Ah Garrus, came in to check on the patient?" Miranda's voice made him turn to face her as she had just appeared in the corridor on his left.

"Something like that. How is she?"

"Stable, though I am quite puzzled by her EEG scan and readings. I've already heard from Dr. Chakwas about the implant chip, but still it makes little sense."

Garrus shifted his weight from foot to foot as he tried to plan out his next move. But then again he was talking with Miranda, the woman who did impossible and brought Shepard back the first time, surely she's had her share of crazy theories.

"Alright..listen Miranda..." The Turian made a slight pause as his mandibles twitched nervously before he continued. "We need to talk, in private. I have meeting with T'Soni in few minutes down at the labs and I would very much like you to be there. I..we..have a theory which might be interesting for you to hear."

If Miranda had any doubts about what Garrus had just said, her face betrayed nothing. She merely gave him one of her confident smiles as she nodded. "Very well, now that you have peaked my interest I can hardly say no." The woman placed her right hand on her hip as she tilted her head to the side. "I will be there, I just need to confirm some of the data I've gathered."

"Thank you." Was all that Garrus had said before he slowly turned on his heel and marched through the door and towards the elevators.

One elevator ride and several corridors later Garrus found himself pacing idly before now closed doors to the labs and neither Liara or Miranda were anywhere to be seen. He told himself that he will give them both five more minutes before he would hail them again on their omni-tool.

As the minutes slowly dragged by Garrus stopped his pacing and leaned against the nearby wall with his arms folded over his chest. He felt drained. He could not even remember when was the last time he got full night sleep undisturbed with nightmares or dreams about Jane. All of this started to take its toll on him. He just hoped that whatever might happen would be worth it.

His concern with Shepard has been so profound that he had to berate himself for almost pushing the whole situation with the Rifts out of his mind. That reminded him of their meeting with Harbinger. The memory of it brought shiver down his spine. But still the imminent threat of the Dark Energy was real and there, sooner or later they will need to figure out what to do about it. Hopefully when they get to the last Artifact they will have some answers or leads in their hands.

"Sorry for the waiting Garrus, we ran into each other and I explained Miranda our theory." Liara's voice brought him back from the dark brooding of his mind and Garrus pushed himself from the wall with a small nod towards both women who just showed up in the corridor next to him.

"No problem Liara." The Turian gave her one of his toothy smiles before he shifted his gaze towards Miranda. "So what do you think?"

"I admit the whole idea does hold some merit. And luckily I was able to get my hands on whole project Overlord data, good thing that Shepard let it continue when she found out. This might prove as the key to our understanding of what is going on with the memory Artifact. I was able to contact Dr. Archer and persuade him to pay us a visit. He confirmed his arrival on Omega in two days and I would like you to pick him up there."

"Right. So what now?" Garrus breathed out in slight impatience. Two days before the doctor arrives on Omega and the trip there and back... _delays. He hated delays._

"Lets have a look at the Artifact, we've raised additional shields and applied some more security protocols around the labs so hopefully nothing will happen this time. But if what you're saying is true we might be able to extract some more data or get at least something."

As it were the three of them entered the lab which housed the first Artifact they had found and it took Garrus a moment to adjust his eyes to the dim lights at the ceiling before he turned his gaze towards the faintly glowing obelisk. The alien tech sat there in the middle of the room and hummed in faint but quite peaceful sound. The familiar set of glyphs was dancing over its surface in the same way as when they had found it on Agetoton.

Meanwhile Liara unpacked some of the equipment she had brough with her and started her work, whatever that meant as Garrus had no idea what kinds of tests or procedures his Asari friend might try to conduct.

"Right so what we do know is that this Artifact is a high tech storage device equipped with QEC receiver which means that we might be able to trace the point of origin of the data signal." Miranda said in a precisely measured tone of voice and Garrus had a feeling she weighted and analyzed each word before she spoke it out loud.

"We could use Specialist Traynor and EDI here for better results." Liara chimed in, in her usual calm voice as she finished unloading her tech and was now connecting various cables to monitors.

"Well we are grounded for two days anyway so they might aswell get here and do the work. I will be upstairs at the clinic. If you ladies find anything let me know." Garrus turned to leave feeling even more down than before. It had seemed that everyone but him had something useful to do. With tight click of his mandibles around his cheeks he brought up the the omni-tool again and dragged Samantha's and EDI's IDs into the call.

"Garrus? How may I help?" Sam's voice answered him first and by the faint music in the background he suspected that she was probably back in her room at the base.

"EDI you hear us?"

"Yes, Garrus. How can I be of assistance?" Normandy's AI answered with a hint of mild interest in her voice and Garrus was reminded again about how expressive EDI has become over the years. He could hardly remember the last time he thought about her as AI rather than a friend and invaluable part of the crew.

"Liara and Miranda are downstairs in the lab with the Artifact we've found on Agetoton. I would like you two to join them and help them with the research, we have two days before we head for Omega so lets make a use of it."

"Of course I am heading there right away." Samantha logged off from the call and Garrus swallowed a slight uneasiness at the prospect that even more people will know about his theory build entirely on hope. But she was best at her work and Garrus was sure that if there were any leads or information to be gained then the four women will find them.

"I will be there momentarily Garrus." EDI confirmed and same as Sam logged off and left him once again in silence and with a prospect of having to figure out what to do. Without giving it much thought Garrus half dragged himself towards the elevator and pressed the number 1 at the panel.

He was torn between going to his quarters and try for some sleep or go back to the hospital and see how their prisoner was doing. Few moments later when his feet carried him towards the door to the clinic his inner conflict seemed resolved. He will only check on her quickly to make sure she was safe.

A human behind the reception desk looked up at him from her monitor just as the little beep announced his entry through the door.

"May I help you?" She asked in trained polite voice and offered a small smile.

"Hm...A patient should have been brought in here earlier today from Normandy. I would like to see her." Garrus straightened his back and tried for his most refined look of confidence.

"Ah certainly, she is in the room 102 right through this door, I believe that Dr. Chakwas is still with her." The girl replied and pointed at the door to her right with that same polite smile.

He only nodded and was about to march to the corridor she pointed out for him when her voice interrupted him again. "I am sorry, but are you by any chance Mr. Vakarian?"

Garrus turned around and focused his eyes on the woman, his visor was telling him that her heart rate was slightly elevated but otherwise she seemed quite honest in her question.

"Indeed. Anything I can help you with?"

"Well actually yes. This is a bit strange..." The girl bowed her head in a small apology and he could see her thin brows furrow together into a thoughtful frown. "We've head a case of power failure a few days ago, I think it was right after Normandy had docked. We were all very excited to have heroes of the Reaper War in our facility."

Garrus let out a soft sigh as he fully turned to face the woman and braced himself for the sudden stream of words.

"I..I am sorry sir. I did not mean to drag this..." The receptionist before him stuttered slightly and he noticed a pink flush rise to her cheeks.

"It is alright. I am not in a hurry." Garrus inclined his head slightly to the side and hoped that the gesture would be interpreted as intended. _A reassurance._ Although with humans he was not so sure.

"Right, well after the power back -up got online and the terminals were working I noticed some, well disparities at our main message hub. I would not have been the one to even notice it normally but as it happened I was just visiting my friend in the communication HQ. Well to get to the point, one of the messages was filed for you. I can forward it to your omni-tool if you wish but it requires a password." The girl was fidgeting with her fingers slightly as she stepped a bit aside from the terminal at her desk.

"I thought you would like to try and access it, sir."

Garrus nodded and kept his trained armor of confidence around him as he slowly made his way behind the reception desk and focused his eyes on the terminal. And indeed a received message with his name was there and at the bottom a field which waited for him to input a password. Only problem was he had no idea what to use.

"I have some rounds to do, please take your time." The girl smiled at him as she grabbed a stack of data-pads and on silent feet left the lobby. He was grateful for a privacy. After all if he was about to screw up the message by inputting a wrong password he did not want witnesses around for his failure.

 _The message had no visible sender._

Garrus idly drummed with his taloned fingers against the smooth surface of the desk as his mind went through a list of possible words which could have had any connection to him. In the end he settled on two options, his surname or Archangel. It was a gamble and knowing his luck he probably had only one chance to get this right. In the end he took a deep breath and with a determination typed in: _Archangel._

An odd bleeping sound bounced through the room before the screen came to life with rows and rows of odd symbols which looked like some code which he had never seen before. Garrus swiftly brought his omni-tool to life and with a breath caught up in his throat started a download. He did not expect the message to be this big as minutes dragged slowly and the data still poured from the terminal. Finally he could see the ending line and to his surprise a single word which made sense among all this mess blinked at him: _Bellerophon._

Garrus blinked once and made sure the message was truly downloaded into his omni-tool before he hovered his finger in search of "delete" button. But it was not necessary. As the screen of the terminal spasmed once with what had looked like some interference and the message disappeared from it, leaving only black screen and a single blinking startup line at the upper left corner.

"More riddles. Wonderful." Garrus muttered under his breath as he rose up from the desk and slowly made his way towards the corridor which led to the room 102.

"Ah, hello Garrus." The familiar voice of Dr. Chakwas greeted him in the door as she rose her head to look at him and immediately turned her eyes back to the omni-tool she was reading before.

"Hello Doc." Garrus replied in silent voice, almost a whisper. Somehow he felt like it was appropriate to lower his voice. His eyes turned to look at the patient. He noticed she was dressed in different clothes. Light green gown instead of white she'd had back on Normandy. Her crimson curls were all combed to the left side of her head and the breathing tube which was connected to her throat before was now gone.

"How is she?" He finally asked and without even giving it a second thought Garrus moved himself to the side of the bed and sat down into the white chair with a soft sigh of relief as his tired legs finally relaxed.

"She is doing good, under the circumstances. We were able to put her off the ventilator as she is able to breathe on her own now. Although otherwise her condition remains the same." The warmth in Dr. Chakwas' voice made him look up and he noticed a small smile she gave him before she went and checked the IV bag which connected through a long catheter line and ended plastered to Shepard's left forearm.

 _Shepard._ Garrus almost let out a surprised gasp. _Just when did he start thinking about this woman as Shepard?_ But it was there. The same need to keep her safe. The same worry. The same butterflies in his stomach when he caught a hint of her scent, faint and mixed with hospital odors but it was hers. And Garrus felt a tiniest and softest of purrs building up in his chest. _Damn he needed rest. He was not thinking straight._

To get his mind off the things he shifted slightly in the chair and looked back at the doctor. "Have you ever heard about something called Bellerophon?" He asked and persuaded himself, at least for the time being, to keep his eyes locked on Karin and not on the woman on the bed.

"I believe it was a hero in ancient Greek mythology. Why?" Dr. Chakwas replied and gave him a curious glance as she stopped her inspection of the monitor with various life signs displayed on it.

"I..it was something I came upon, recently and it sounded rather interesting." Garrus replied. He was not even sure why he did not tell the good doctor the whole thing. But perhaps in the light of his other wild claims he wanted to conduct his own investigation on this matter. There were after all enough people around who could presently think him crazy, he did not need to add to it.

"I see, well I am not the best person to ask about this. In any case I am done here for now, are you staying?" Dr. Chakwas gave him another of her unreadable glances and then a small reassuring smile.

"Hm...I think I will...stay for a while." Garrus rumbled with a sigh as his self control finally shattered and he lowered his gaze back to Shepard's face. _Spirits she looked so pale_.

"Very well. But Garrus, do me a favour and get some rest. You really look like you need it." Karin lightly patted his shoulder and left the room with the soft _whoosh_ of the door which had shut behind her and drowned the room in silence.

He kept his eyes on that pale and unmoving face for a long time. Thoughts were rushing through is head. Hopeful thoughts which were doused right away by a voice of reason only to arise again and louder. Garrus knew he was lost. No matter how hard he tried he knew that the hope he had felt for the woman on the hospital bed to wake up and be Jane would probably turn to a bitter and painful disappointment. But right now he allowed himself few moments of optimism.

Garrus sank deeper into the hard and highly uncomfortable hospital chair and gently took hold of Shepard's hand. Her skin felt so cold under his fingers. And with that same soft purr he felt in his chest before he slowly started to circle his thumb over the top of her hand.

"I have no idea what to do Jane. Not when things are like this." He whispered to the silence of the room and leaned in slightly closer.

"I could deal with life and death but this...this is neither and I am losing my grip."

He could almost hear Shepard's voice reply to him. _"Hang in there Big guy. You'll get this done. You always do."_

And with those words ringing through is mind Garrus finally fell asleep, his fingers still lightly wrapped around the fragile and soft human hand in his.


	8. Chapter 8

Omega. The station which hung in solitude amidst Omega Nebula was often referred to in various names. Crime haven. An underdog refuge. A Galaxy's pisshole. To Garrus the place evoked only grief wrapped up in satisfaction.

Just as his feet carried him out of the air lock and touched the first charred tiles which covered the dock's entrance the memory of his time spent here hit him. The endless days spent with planning of their next move. The joy of his team when their mission was successful. People secretly sending their gifts to them. A gratifying pat on the shoulder from the grateful passerby. _Good days._

Garrus shifted slightly and let the back plating of his armor slide to its place with a faint crack and he turned to give Kaidan a small nod. "I've set up a meeting with Zaeed at the Tuhi District in one of the bars. He hmm "promised" to help us with things. But frankly I think he just wants to know what's going on."

"Well if we could get Zaeed back to work with us that would be great, I mean we are rather short handed at the moment." Alenko shifted slightly in his steps as he followed Garrus through the crowded streets.

 _Satisfaction_. That was the feeling which Shepard taught him best. First when they dealt with Dr. Saleon and he could finally exact the vengeance in the name of all those nameless victims. Second time was when his precise headshot sent Sidonis to the depths of Hell. And now as the two of them walked through Omeg's busy streets Garrus felt it only fitting that should his hopes prove right and Jane would come back to him, that they would wrought revenge on Chimera and get the things sorted. He had to believe it. It was the only thing which kept him move forward.

It took them twenty minutes to find the right bar where Zaeed wanted to meet. As Garrus glanced at the fading sign written in some language he had never seen before, he came to realize that this place was, what Shepard would often call: _A watering hole of lowlives._ Though they had a little choice in the matter and so he let Kaidan enter first and after giving the street around a one final check Garrus followed.

The stench of stale drinks, sweat of various species, low, reddish lights and cries and laughs of various local patrons attacked all his senses at once. Garrus fought an urge to cough and focused his eye on the readings which popped up on his visor. The people who were sitting in all the corners of the tights space were mostly humans mixed with few Batarians and Krogan. Finally he noticed Zaeed Massani who sat at the table in the farthest corner, his feet were crossed under it and a half empty bottle of some liquor kept him company.

Garrus nudged Kaidan in the right direction and both specters soon found themselves sitting in the company of their mercenary friend. Zaeed looked exactly the same as when Garrus had seen him the last time,which was, now that he thought about it, around three years ago during his last visit at Shepard's memorial.

"So, heard you two are up for something big." Zaeed cleared his throat and downed another half glass of whatever horribly smelling drink he had standing on the table.

"Well, truth is I'd rather have such a talk in private. Why did you want to meet up here anyway?" Garrus glanced around once more, this time he noticed that not only did this bar overflowed with all the different species but the kinds of people gathered here were a rather peculiar sort. Most of them would fit right amongst a display of any mental asylum or a freak show.

"Because Vakarian, this place is the most goddamn private you can get. No one here gives a rat ass about what's going on here and the crowd is so fucking loud that no matter what bugs might be here, they are all fucking useless." Zaeed leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs slightly under the table.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Garrus was about to continue his protest but a silent gaze he'd received from the old mercenary silenced his protests.

"Actually we are here to pick up Dr. Archer." Kaidan interrupted the rising tension and leaned a bit closer.

"Archer? That little asshole who sacrificed his brother for Cerberus?"

"That's the one Zaeed." Garrus replied calmly although he shared Zaeed's reservations against the man. But Shepard let him go through with it so hopefully David's sacrifice was not for nothing.

"Well look at that, and here I was thinking you came here to do something about Chimeras. Bloody bastards make my living fucking difficult." Massani spat on the ground, not even in the least bothered by it and when Garrus shifted his eyes to look beneath his own feet he realized why. The whole place was littered with a layer of filth several centimeters thick.

"It's connected, well at least we think so." The turian specter rested his elbows on the table and fixed Zaeed with his steady gaze. "And about Chimeras, how would you like to come along for a ride when we kick them back to hell?"

"Are you offering me a job Vakarian?"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of friendly favour but...I suppose we could gather enough money to pay you."

Garrus watched as Zaeed took in a deep breath, his face unreadable as usual though the visor over his eye told him that Massani's heart rate got slightly elevated.

"For fuck's sake...I don't want any goddamn money from you. Though it's damn shame Shepard is not around to see us kick ass again." Zaeed let out a small sigh and poured himself one more glass which he lifted in a small toast.

"About that." Garrus leaned in even closer and nodded at Zaeed to do the same. "Dr. Archer might be able to help us with bringing Shepard back."

"It's been five goddamn years, how do you propose to do it?"

That was apparently something Kaidan was curious about aswell as he followed suit and leaned in closer so the three of them hunched over the table like scheming children.

"We've found some alien artifacts. EDI, Liara, Samantha and Miranda are working on it and if things go as planned we might be able to get Shepard back as she was." Garrus replied in slightly hushed voice. He was still uncertain about all this but found out that the more he talked about the more real this whole possibility seemed.

"Artifacts huh? Well Vakarian you might have just peaked my interest enough. Fine, I'll join you on this. Will just need to talk to my men before I leave."

"Alright Zaeed, we will go and pick up the Doctor, Normandy is docked in dock D5. Make yourself at home." Garrus nodded and slowly stood up from the table with Kaidan following him.

"I hope you have my old place all tidied up, I'll be bringing some stuff on board." Zaeed grinned and finished his drink while he stood up aswell.

"Erm..sure, we'll figure something out." The Turian clicked his mandibles shut in an awkward way of smile with a nod.

The two specters made their way through the tight corridors of Omega, to their best information Dr. Archer was supposed to wait for them in Afterlife club though neither of them looked particularly pleased about the prospect of having to enter that place. Garrus felt as if every time he had anything to do with the club bad things were about to happen.

As soon as they approached the busy night club Garrus could hear the low thrumming beat of the music and the flashing vids depicting various Asari dancers shone brightly at them from above.

"I suppose we should pay Aria a friendly visit." The Turian said with a small frown and Kaidan nodded in response.

After all Shepard and Aria became quite friendly after their mission to retake Omega and even though Garrus personally did not like the "Queen" he knew better than to antagonize her. With that thought in mind they marched right to the Elcor bouncer who gave them a small nod: " _With excited recognition_ : Welcome to Afterlife. _Pleased_ : Normandy crew is always a welcomed sight."

Garrus returned the greeting with his own nod. "Thanks. How are things around here?"

" _With mild interest:_ Things are different. Lots of people come to Omega to seek shelter from Chimera. _With frustration:_ It is getting hectic. _Wistful thinking:_ Wish to have been able to return to Dekuuna to rebuild."

"How are your people doing after the war? We've had not many information about it." Kaidan interjected and stepped closer to the bouncer who seemed now completely oblivious to a crowd which started to form before him, mostly displeased humans and Batarians.

" _With genuine worry:_ Dekuuna is better. But not many of my people survived. _Heartfelt sadness:_ If nothing is done, I fear my people might not be around for too long. _With keen interest:_ Normandy crew travels the galaxy. Would you consider advising my people to return home, should you meet them?"

"Eh sure, I suppose we can pass the message." Garrus shifted on his feet and furrowed his brow plates slightly. Until now the thought of other species was not really the first worry on his mind. Yet Elcor were not the only ones who struggled after the war. The Batarians, Drell and Hanar were not doing exactly great.

" _With eternal gratitude:_ Thank you. Also, should you need to purchase special weapons or mods, stop here and I will arrange it."

"Are you going to just talk here the whole night or do we get to move in?"

One of the humans behind them shouted in frustration and his words were backed up by murmurs, grunts and shouts from the crowd.

"Sorry, we'll move out." Kaidan nodded at the Elcor and was on his way towards the entrace.

"Thanks for the offer, friend. We might hold you to it." Garrus nodded to the bouncer and followed Alenko through the door and into the entry corridor.

Aria T'Loak lounged at her usual couch, courtesy of Shepard who found it after Cerberus ran havoc in the station, if Garrus remembered correctly. The Asari looked the same as usual, though her trademark white jacket was switched for black coat which reached almost to her ankles.

"Ah, if it isn't Archangel himself." She lifted her chin slightly and nodded to one of her goons who almost stumbled over his feet as he dashed forward with the scanning device.

"Really Aria? A scanner?" Garrus crossed his arms over his chest and gave the Asari one cold stare.

"The last time I was careless I almost lost my station. So, sorry if I inconvenience you but you'll have to deal with it or leave."

It took only a short moment before the scanner beeped them free and they both sat down at the other side of the couch. Garrus looked around briefly and noticed not only heightened security but also new shields and cameras in place.

"So what can I do for you two? Or are you here on an official business?" Aria leaned back in her seat and waved casually with one hand at one of her guards who immediately scurried away.

"Not official, yet. How hmm secure is this place regarding information leaks?" Garrus shifted slightly and leaned in a bit closer as he rested his elbows against his knees.

"Absolutely. Although if it makes you feel better..." The Asari let out a dramatic sigh and Garrus had to fight hard with himself in order not to raise his brow plates. With Aria everything was about effect and she tended to be rather too dramatic about her person.

"Bray, take the boys out for a drink while I tend to our guests, but stay within eyesight."

"Aye Boss." The Batarian in question waved his hand at the other guards who silently followed him down the stairs.

"Better?" Aria smirked in her usual way as she turned her attention back to the two specters.

"Much. Now then about our business, you probably know that we are here to pick up Dr. Archer, former Cerberus scientist." Garrus leaned back in his seat but his eyes never left their hostess.

"I've been informed that the man arrived on my station. Now I finally have some explanation about why. So, what do you need him for?"

Kaidan and Garrus exchanged a look before the Turian continued. "We have a rather strong belief that he might be a key to bringing Shepard back."

If Aria was surprised by the revelation she did a good job at not letting it show on her face. Although Garrus had always suspected that the Queen of Omega had one of the best poker face in the Galaxy. She merely swapped her leg across the knee and nodded with serious expression.

"Interesting. Well it wouldn't be Shepard if death could stop her. With her back I suppose the whole notion about bringing Chimera down does have a bit more merit to it." Aria paused for a moment while her long and slender fingers ran along the hem of her coat, she was clearly thinking about something.

"Bray, get someone out to escort Dr. Archer here and be fast about it, I hate waiting." The Asari spoke to her omni-tool and even though Garrus could not hear the reply he could imagine her goons running around frantically in search of the doctor.

"Now is there anything else I can help you with? After all if it's for Shepard I have a debt to settle."

"Omega is still Chimera free right?" Kaidan spoke this time and Garrus relaxed slightly his interested a bit peaked as to what his friend might have in mind.

"Yes, it's costing me fortune but I'm very thorough when it comes to those bastards." Aria replied and a small wrinkle of disgust appeared on her face.

"Since Typhon is restricted to Omega-4 relay we might need someone like you, outside, to find few people for us."

Garrus kept his face neutral but Kaidan's thinking surprised him a little, they shared the same worries and ideas it had seemed. Now it was a question if they also shared the same list of potential contacts as Aria replied with a hint of interest in her voice: "And who would you want me to find? That is if I am willing to commit my resources to it."

"We would have a rather hard time contacting some of our old squad mates. Considering our situation we can hardly make the call, but if you send a message we could coordinate." Kaidan kept talking but Garrus could see that Aria was getting tired of the topic so he quickly interrupted: "Kasumi Goto, Randall Ezno, Tali Zorah, Gianna Parasini. Any of them would do."

"That is a rather tall order, Archangel." Aria purred but her eyes remained calculated and cold. "I'm not sure if the debt I have with Shepard is that big."

"Alright Aria, what do you want in return?" Garrus leaned forward again and fixed his eyes on the Asari who gave him one of her amused glances underlined with the trademark smirk.

"I want one of my people on board Normandy."

"That's out of quest..." Kaidan was about to finish his sentence when Garrus interrupted him: "Who?" Was all the Turian had asked, the impatience dripped from his voice as he measured Aria with steely gaze. He tried to avoid the accusing glance which Alenko gave him but then again Kaidan personally put him in charge of this mission and Garrus would rather strike this deal with Aria than having to stumble through darkness in a futile attempts of getting more allies.

The Asari gave them one little smile, apparently amused by the small display of disagreement before she stretched luxuriously and replied. "Jarral."

"Deal." Garrus replied in steady voice, his eyes never leaving Aria as his mandibles shut tightly around his mouth.

"I knew you were a delight to bargain with Archangel. Alright I will get your contacts for you, of course I can't vouch for their cooperation. Do you want me to ruffle them a bit?"

"No, just try and get them here. If they refuse then that's that."

"Ah, ever the righteous one aren't you? Very well." Aria smiled at him and was about to continue when Bray made his entrance with a human man following him.

"Got the doctor with me." The Batarian announced with a small bow of his head and waved at Dr. Archer to urge him forward.

"Good job Bray, oh and by the way, you've just been promoted to the head of my fleet. Jarral is on another job." Aria waved him off and if Bray had any thoughts about his sudden re-assignment he did not let it show on his face as he silently left the room.

"Dr. Archer, Garrus Vakarian. I expect you've been briefed?" Garrus stood up and offered a hand in greeting to the human.

"Not in details Mr. Vakarian, although I have made a few guesses as to why you might need my help." Dr. Archer replied warily and shook the offered hand in response before his eyes gazed fast over Kaidan and lingered for a longer moment at Aria.

"Well then if things are done here I'd like you all to leave. Jarral will be waiting for you at the docking bay." Aria lifted her chin in a clear gesture which indicated that their time with her was up.

"Right. Doctor we will go over the details onboard our ship, if you're ready to leave." Dr. Archer only nodded in response and Garrus noticed a slightly nervous tick in his eye and trembling of his hands. _Guess work for the Cerberus comes with a price of ruined nerves_. The Turian mused as the three of them made their way out.

Just as Aria had promised their new crew member was already present when they entered their docking bay. Jarral was leaning against the wall with a look of utter boredom on her deep-purple face. When she heard their footsteps the Asari raised her head and gave them a mocking salute with a smile.

"Reporting for duty, Captain."

Garrus noticed that Jarral definitely did not lack in terms of weaponry. She had an assault rifle, shotgun and handgun holstered to the magnetic locks of her crimson-red hardsuit and a red visor covered her right eye.

"Ready to leave?" Garrus stopped before the Asari and measured her with one glance. Well if she could fight then he was willing to entertain Aria's idea of a contact on his ship. After all they were allies and he could understand her hunger for information.

"Whenever you are Boss."

Garrus could only hear a little snort from Kaidan at his side but so far the Asari seemed alright. At least she didn't have trouble written all over her face like some of the other crew members they picked up in the past.

"Alright, lets go, we have an appointment to make. I'll let EDI do the introductions of the ship. Also Aria did not mention if you are up for a fight?"

"I'm to give her reports on what's going on, but if that means going out and killing stuff I'm all up for it. By the Goddess I missed a real fight, ever since the War ended the closest I got to some real action was throwing troublemakers off the station."

"Good, I'll count you amongst the ground crew then." Garrus nodded in appreciation and noticed a large smirk spread over Jarral's face. She looked too pleased with herself. Yet if Garrus had to imagine being in her situation he too would be glad for a change of environment and a chance of getting away from Aria.

"Alright lets get this done."

The four of them boarded Normandy and made their way to the cockpit where Joker waited in company of Zaeed who gave Jarral one surprised look with a raised eyebrow but to Garrus' relief did not comment on the new addition to their team.

"Lets head back to Typhon Joker. We have lots of things to do." The Turian turned to look at Dr. Archer and with a prospect of perhaps getting things finally into motion led him towards the conference room. _Soon Shepard. Just hang on._

* * *

 _ **AN** : Sorry for a long wait. I'm currently in full time physical training for my job and it means I come home exhausted everyday and hardly have any energy to write. But, this story is not abandoned just the wait between chapters might be a bit longer for the time being. _


	9. Chapter 9

Several hours later and utterly spent Garrus left the elevator and entered the silent confides of his personal quarters. Their meeting with Dr. Archer went well. Perhaps overly long for his own tastes but Garrus was glad that they've got the situation and the events so far covered.

To his surprise the doctor agreed on their suspicion about Shepard's situation and was more than willing to fully commit himself to the cause of bringing her back. As much as Garrus could understand from the scientific jargon Archer promised that the way which would allow them to connect and explore the artifacts and their possible use in downloading and uploading the data into the chimera soldier who still rested in the med bay should be not much different than his own past experiments with the Geth network.

And here came the catch and Garrus ran the palm of his hand over his tired face. There was of course alway a catch. As the doctor explained he'd had no former resources left from his research done for Cerberus and they would need the technology for it. Which meant a possible trip and a bargain with either Quarians or the Geth themselves. Neither of the prospects made Garrus happy. Since the Chimera took over, both groups were more than a neck deep in its grasp and with Legion gone the turian specter was not really sure how well would their request be received. That left him with one option only and that was to pour all his remaining hope into Aria and her ability to securely contact Tali and get her to help them.

Garrus let out an annoyed sigh and started to unbuckle and unzip his armour. He needed a shower and he needed it yesterday judging by the fact that his whole back and neck were stiff with tension. The turian was suddenly reminded about the time, which now seemed like a life time ago, when Shepard had been still in command of Normandy and when she hand told him a story about some bird...and Garrus had to think here, _was it a chicken? Probably, chickens were apparently a big thing in the human culture, considering that all the meat tasted like them._ Anyway the story was about the chicken who ran around getting help for her friend who got a nut stuck in his troat and as it had turned out the poor bird had to perform favour after favour for countless other animals before she reached her goal.

And here he was. Garrus sighed again. A turian specter chicken running through the galaxy seeking aid from others and inevitably being saddled with more and more requests and favours himself. _Brilliant._

"Vakarian!" Zaeed's voice suddenly boomed through Garrus' omi-tool and the turian half jumped his legs tangled around the remaining parts of his armour and he ended up sprawled on the floor with a loud crash.

"What?" Was all the specter could say before he rested his forehead against the hard surface of his cabin floor, fully resigned to the fact that somewhere, somehow, something probably went wrong or malfunctioned...again.

"Two things Vakarian. My cabin is a goddamn mess I hold you responsible so as a compensation you owe me a fucking drink. And a whole bottle, don't think that one glass will fix this. Seriously who had it last? Its full of boxes with some reporter crap." The old mercenary growled and in the background Garrus could hear a telltale sound of boxes being tossed around with crashing and loud bangs.

"Allers." Was all that Garrus had replied and all that his remaining sanity allowed him to reply, right now.

"What?" Zaeed growled again and Garrus pushed himself up from the floor and started to untangle his spurs and feet from his armour.

"Diana Allers, Alliance reporter had the place last. Sorry I admit I completely forgot about it, the things were hers, don't think she will need them anymore though, Reapers got her on Earth."

"Alright, fair enough." Was a short answer before Zaeed continued. "Still want my drink though, I will not let you off that easy."

"Fine, anything else Zaeed? I am a little busy right now." Garrus replied impatiently and his sub-vocals reverberated with the pent up anger.

"Yeah, Joker wants us in the cockpit, apparently it's important but he said your coms were offline."

"Huh? I don't remember putting my setting on privacy." Garrus mused as he finally managed to remove his left leg from the rest of the armour and stood up.

"Well I don't fucking care if you put your coms to a fapping settings. Just get there so we can move on to some other things. Like shooting stuff." Zaeed growled slightly into the mic and with a small beep was gone.

Garrus grunted as ran the palm of his hand over his face and instead of shower went to fetch is casual clothes all the while the turian braced himself mentally for the prospect of spending more time in the company of his mercenary friend in the crowded cockpit.

"So what is going on Joker?" Garrus asked the pilot when he entered his workspace. Zaeed was leaning against the wall to the right and Jarral casually sat in the co-pilot's seat with legs carelessly propped up against the navigation board.

"Typhon just checked in. It seems some troubles are coming up. Miranda waits for you at the QEC room, hopefully she will explain why they denied us the docking permit." Joker replied and leaned back in his seat but from the slightly stiffened posture Garrus could tell that his friend was far from relaxed.

"Alright, lets see what surprises she has for us." The turian specter turned to leave when he paused for a moment with a thoughtful expression on his face. "EDI is there any reason why my cabin's intercom was offline?" He asked in the direction of the nearest com hub in the wall.

"It appears to be the result of the privacy setting which Shepard had used six years ago and which applies to all post Omega missions. It seems the setting had never been changed." EDI replied and Garrus was left slightly stunned by the revelation. A simple thing such as the setting of the coms which was done by Shepard had left his heart ache and he was now more resolute than before to get things done in order to see her again.

"I see, thanks EDI." The turian replied and resumed his walk towards the briefing room.

"Would you like me to restore the default setting, Garrus?" The ship's AI continued her conversation from the next com interface.

"I..no...just leave it as it is." Garrus hesitate for only a moment. But no matter how he looked at it his heart told him that leaving the setting on was a right thing to do.

"Very well. Logging you out."

When the turian specter arrived into the QEC room he could see the slightly shimmering, blue holo image of Miranda already there waiting for him in her usual posture with hands crossed over her chest.

"Ah Garrus, good to see you. How were things on Omega?"

"We were successful. Dr. Archer is here with us and ready to get to work. Although we might need to visit Tali in order to get our hands on some geth tech." Garrus replied and leaned against the side wall to rest his tired legs.

"I am glad to hear that. Although it will have to wait. While you were gone we've received update on the last artifact. Chimera managed to extract it and is now transporting it to their main base of operation. I do not have to explain to you that if they succeed then it will be beyond our reach." Miranda shifted slightly from foot to foot and measured Garrus with a penetrating gaze and continued. "Right now our best chance is to pursuit them and secure the artifact before they reach their base. Because Normandy is our fastest ship we have no other choice than to send you right away."

"Fair enough. Anything we know about the enemy? Except that their ship will most likely be full of former reaper soldiers." Garrus growled in annoyance and let out a small sigh. _Delays. Always the delays_. Only now he had to wonder how had Shepard dealt with things like these for all those years. His patience was already wearing thin.

"I have forwarded their last known position and coordinates to EDI. As for what you can expect..." Miranda paused slightly and took a deep breath. "We don't know. Our best guess which we were able to make from the forward scanner data is that the Chimera is using a Kowloon sized reaper freighter upgraded with some sort of dampening field. We've lost an entire frigate during the encounter, only basic data got through. I do hope that EDI's cyber warfare suite will be enough to allow you the docking."

"Alright. So another of those missions where everything can go wrong and our chances for success are slim to none." Garrus lightly chuckled. "It's a good thing that we have the crew with more than enough experience in suicide runs. We are on our way Miranda."

Twenty minutes later Normandy silently drifted through the empty vastness of the Space and the crew, at least to Garrus' knowledge, prepared for the inevitable confrontation. EDI assured them that her recently updated cyber warfare interface should allow her smooth hacking of Chimera vessel and Zaeed and Jarral seemed more than keen on heading out and killing something.

Based on these facts Garrus decided to lead the boarding team together with the two mercenaries and left Kaidan in charge of the ship with clear orders that should the mission fail then the top priority was to get Dr. Archer and Normandy away and head for Typhon.

With these thoughts firmly in mind Garrus finally allowed himself to return to his cabin and climb to bed. It was a long day and the dull ache behind his forehead and stinging in his eyes were the tale tell signals that he needed his rest. He was about to close his eyes when a green blinking light on the screen of his personal computer drew his attention.

Garrus let out a small groan and slowly sat himself back up and rant he palm of his hand over his face while he kept contemplating if he should check the computer or leave it for later. In the end the curiosity won over his sleepy mind and the turian left his bed and crossed his cabin over to the desk which held his personal computer. On his way there he slightly corrected one of the model ships which hung in the empty space which divided the cabin. With a small smile Garrus ran his fingers over the edge of the glass which held Shepard's old tags and finally the specter sat down into the uncomfortable chair and turned on the computer.

If Garrus had expected a simple message or perhaps another coded report he could not have been more wrong. Anonymous message with a video attachment blinked at him from the unread message window but it lacked any explanation about the nature of the video footage or anything else for that matter. With a frown Garrus hesitated for a moment. This was a secured channel, after he had been appointed into specter ranks and assigned to the Normandy, EDI made sure that his private terminal was inaccessible to anyone but few official channels and his crew. No one else should have a way to get through and yet here was an unmarked message waiting for him.

With a curious inclination of his head the turian finally decided to have a look at what was going on. "EDI?" he said to the still silence of his quarters.

"Yes Garrus?" The AI replied in a mildly curious tone. Most likely because of the late hour at which Garrus had inquired her assistance.

"I have an unmarked message on my terminal, do you think you can try and trace it to the sender or check if it is safe to open?" The turian turned his gaze back to the computer and focused his eyes on the video in the message's attachment. It was only marked with a number and a letter code which did not tell him anything.

"Certainly I am on it right now." Was all that EDI had replied and once more Garrus was left in the company of his silent quarters he chose to pass the time by browsing through some old reports still left on his omni-tool. Reading the various names of the places and the missions their old squad had been through brought fond memories to Garrus' mind. No matter how this thing turns out, he reminded himself, they still had the best ride during those few years they had spent together.

"I have a trace." EDI interrupted the silence and Garrus turned off his omni-tool and focused once more at the screen of his personal computer. "It seems the message was sent through several com buoys but I have managed to trace a decryption signal which came through with it, it originated in Titan Nebula, namely the Haskins system. I cannot narrow down the search but the system does have only one planet."

Garrus tapped a few commands into his omni-tool a small galaxy map popped up into the display to navigate him to the planet Capek in the Haskins system. "Hmm why does this sound familiar?" He asked aloud not really aiming the question at anyone.

"It is the planet which holds the Hahne-Kedar facility the one which turned out to be the source of the VI virus which Shepard had investigated several years ago." EDI replied readily.

"I see." The turian retorted as he leaned in a bit closer his curiosity peaked. "Can you find out if it is safe to open the video message?"

"I have performed the necessary scans. The message seems safe but I have elected additional firewalls around your quarters and I am ready to engage and suppress any hacking attempts or virus outbreaks."

It took a moment for the computer to decrypt and load the video but finally the small screen came to life with a footage which seemed to had been recorded in what had appeared to be some sort of a lab. For a while nothing was happening on the screen except for an occasional flicker of a static interference.

Garrus was about to switch the message off and write it off as some sort of a hoax when a salarian came into the view with a data pad in the hand and motioned for someone off the camera's field of vision. It was at that moment that the turian specter had realized that the video was most likely a footage from a security camera.

The salarian continued to input commands into the data pad in his hand and after a moment two batarians hauled before him what appeared to be a sealed containment crate with an odd blue and circular mark on it. And now that Garrus had thought about it he had seen the mark before, it was the same symbol which the chimera soldier they had captured had on her helmet.

Meanwhile the video showed him that the same batarian duo released the magnetic seals of the crate and removed the lid only to reveal what appeared to be the same Artifact as the ones Garrus' team had found several days ago.

"EDI I don't suppose we can get any audio from this right?" Garrus asked the AI while his eyes were still glued to the screen.

"I am afraid we cannot, although I managed to clean up and restore the footage of the data-pad the scientist is holding. It appears to be a part of a detailed overview of an experiment using QEC and some kind of VI virus. The experiment is a part of the program called Bellerophon." EDI went silent again and Garrus had to tightly grip the edge of the desk with his hands. This was certainly beyond any coincidence.

"Before we've left Typhon a coded message was transmitted into one of their communication terminals. I have a copy of it here. It was addressed to me and it also had that same name in it. Can you look it up EDI?" The turian hit the pause button on the video on the screen and rose up from his chair to bring up his omni-tool and let EDI scan the message.

"There are several search results for Bellerophon. The one with the most relevant match informs that Bellerophon was a hero in human mythology respectively in the period called the Ancient Greece. It is said that he was the greatest hero and slayer of monsters who ultimately defeated and killed a lion headed beast known as Chimera." The ship's AI finished her report and Garrus lightly scratched the fringe on his head.

"Chimera huh? Can you run the code and find out what it is?" He asked finally and sat down again. If things were murky and a little bit on the odd side before they have just gotten a lot murkier by now.

"Already on it but it will take some time, the coding is done in an unknown type of language and algorithm I will have to first create a program which will help me identify the variables."

"Alright EDI, we have some spare time on our hands anyway. Just be careful I don't want any surprises before our mission is done. Lets play it on the safe side." Garrus turned off his omni-tool and shook his head slightly to banish the tiredness from his eyes. "What is the ETA to the location Miranda gave us?"

"Seven hours and six minutes." EDI replied but this time Garrus could detect a hint of curiosity in her voice. Apparently she was quite interested in the new side project which had just presented itself to them.

"Alright, wake me up one hour before we arrive and keep the security tight I don't want any surprises."

"Of course Garrus, logging you out."

Garrus slowly made his way towards his bed and the whirlwind of unanswered questions made his head spin. From what he could guess someone somewhere was in the middle of inventing a virus which could probably disable or destroy Chimera and they have decided to include him into their plan. Well Garrus and his team had things to do before that. First get the Artifact before Chimera makes the run for it. Then contact Tali and see if they could persuade her to lend them some of the geth tech they so much needed for Dr. Archer's work. Afterwards it had seemed that prayers would be in order for the whole thing to work and allow them to find out if Shepard's consciousness was indeed somehow stored in the Artifacts they have found. _The image of the proverbial chicken running for help from one animal to the other again invaded Garrus' thoughts._

"Once you're back Jane, that is if you want to come back..." Garrus spoke aloud to the silence and emptiness of his quarters. "we will kill Chimera together." But this statement reminded him of one unresolved issue. He still had no idea bout how Harbinger and the Reapers fell into all this and what would happen with them once Chimera is gone. He really needed to have a long talk with Miranda about her view on the situation. With these last thoughts Garrus finally let his head rest over the comfortable surface of his pillow and the sleep soon took hold of him as his exhausted mind gave in to the dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

„Duck!" Jarral yelled as another salve of bullets showered their location before Zaeed leaned forward and fired a rocket from the rocket launcher they had found on one of the bodies left in the previously cleared room.

„Nice shot." Garrus commended his friend who gave him a thumb up and disappeared behind the cover again.

„Joker how are you holding up?" Garrus almost yelled into his com in a vain attempt to try and raise his voice enough to hear anything over the drumming sound of enemy fire.

„Fine…EDI hacked their navigation systems, they can't shoot us down now. I'll keep them busy but you folks better wrap this up fast. I don't want to be here when that dampening field starts up again." Joker replied through cracks of static and roaring of engines.

„Doing what we can, hang in there Joker."

The whole mission had turned into a mess the moment they slowed out of the FTL. The first wave from the dampening field had disabled their drives and they only avoided being fried under the laser beam thanks to EDI's upgrades which managed to kick their kinetic shields back up and absorb the initial shot. Despite that Normandy now sported a large hole in the port side and Garrus had to grit his teeth when he thought about that.

He could wave off someone firing at him as a mere nuisance but when their enemies damanged his ship it was something else, that was beyond personal. And so once EDI managed to hack through the Chimera's firewalls and disabled life support in the lower decks Garrus, Zaeed and Jarral started their merciless clean up of the vessel.

They were now on their way towards the bridge where according the scans rest of the crew barricaded themselves in a meek attempt at defense. They were no match for the squad of death which Garrus had brought with him. He had to hand it to the old human, Zaeed still kicked ass and when they both combined their precise fire with Jarral's biotics nothing stood in their way for more than few seconds.

That said they were not entirely without danger. The ship itself was a Reaper, albeit of the smaller caliber than the usual sort, it was now probably shaken from the hacking but they had no idea how long EDI could battle such opponent. They had to wrap this up quickly.

„Jarral take left, we circle them with Zaeed from the other side." Garrus said loudly into his com and looked a bit to the side form his cover to visually confirm that his squad mate understood the commands. Two thumbs up and another rocket fired at the enemy were answer enough. „Lets roll Z." Also the answer from Zaeed was clear enough as the raised middle finger appeared in Garrus' vision together with a loud growl transmitted by the com.

The three of them flanked the enemy. It was an odd sight seeing the human soldiers cowering behind the crates together with their husk colleagues. But if Garrus had learned anything from Shepard during their years it was never to leave enemy standing behind to allow them backstabbing. Once they disarmed the Chimera soldiers Garrus gave Jarral one quick sign and the eager Asari quickly disposed of them all with several clean headshots.

„Alright Joker we are at the bridge, tell Kaidan to get ready and maneuver for docking, we'll randevouz in the cargo hold, take the artifact and head home."

„Roger that Garrus. By the way I think that EDI really wants to try the upgrade on the Thanox cannon we've gotten." Joker replied and Garrus could sense a hint of anger in Normandy's pilot's voice. Well no wonder. Joker was touchy when someone only mentioned scratching the polish off his ship. Now they had a hull breach the size of an overgrown Krogan.

„Got that Joker, be my guest for the firing once we're gone." Garrus lightly chuckled into the com. He felt a bit light headed from the fight. It has been a damn long time since they've had a proper upper hand and he's had five years of pent up frustration to rain down on anyone with Chimera's colors.

„Want me to take the point boss?" Jarral asked happily and interrupted his trail of thoughts.

„Sure. Lets use singularity first just to confuse them." Garrus replied and reloaded his weapon while he watched Zaeed take cover at the side of the doors. „EDI how's the hacking going?"

„97% I am almost done with overriding internal security codes. You should have door access in less than two minutes." Normandy's AI replied and again left Garrus wondering just how inseparable and useful part of his crew she had become. He could hardly imagine going on missions without her now.

The green light which suddenly appeared in the middle of the bridge door announced EDI's success even before she confirmed it herself throught the com. „Boarding team, access granted."

„Thanks EDI." Garrus replied and at the same time signaled Jarral „all clear."

Dispatching the rest of the chimera forces took them less than five minutes. Jarral stormed throught he door first and without any delays warped the space and time with the well placed singularity in the middle of the enemy squad. Three of them were lifted into the air almost immediately and Zaeed promptly tore their armor to pieces with his shotgun. Before anyone could do anything else Garrus rushed into the room behind his friends and dispatched the captain with a headshot. He only saw Jarral firing last of her thermal clip into the one remaining husk soldier and their attack was over.

„We're clear here Joker. Randevouz at the cargo hold in five minutes." Garrus turned off his com and looked around the bridge for anything useful. Mostly out of habit.

„That was easier than I have thought." Zaeed commented as he kicked lightly the side of the nearby soldier who layed sprawled on the ground with a pool of crimson blood slowly forming underneath him.

„Ah I missed some good old shooting. Honestly if this is what Aria wants me to do from now on I don't even have to be payed." Jarral smirked and scooped up some spare thermal clips and reloaded both her guns.

„Well I am glad you are both enjoying yourselves, lets move to the cargo hold and pack this up and go home. I've had enough Reapers for one day." Garrus grunted slightly and with a wave of his hand to the others moved towards the door.

„AUTODESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. ALL PERSONNEL HEAD TO THE NEAREST EVACUATION PODS. TWO MINUTES UNTIL AUTODESTRUCT INITIALIZES."

A booming, electronic voice suddenly yelled through the ship and Garrus almost jumped up in surprise.

„I knew it! Too easy." Zaeed yelled and turned to look at the turian for any orders.

„Crap." Was all that Garrus could think of at that moment. „Move both of you." He yelled at his friends and was already moving forward. „Joker get Normandy ready, we need to move."

„Yeah we've heard it here. EDI's working on it." Was all that Jeff had said before the warning message repeated itself with a thundering volume.

„You two head to the airlock and board Normandy." Garrus ordered Jarral and Zaeed and was about to rush in the opostite direction and towards the elevator when a hand on the shoulder stopped him with a death grip.

„Are you fucking kidding me?" Zaeed growled and foced Garrus to spin around and face him. „And where do you think you're heading?"

„Cargo hold…we need the artifact." Garrus spat angrily and tried to wriggle free from the grasp.

„Are you insane? You'll never make it. We need to leave, now." Zaeed's hands gripped him like irons and Garrus was momentarily shocked at the strength the old mercenary had.

„You dont understand Zaeed. I need to get it, without it…we need it for Shepard." Garrus suddenly felt more desperate than anytime before in the last few years. He was so close but now that he had voiced aloud the truth it hit him back in a full force. What will happen if they don't get the artifact?

„Jarral, help me with him. We need to leave." Zaeed growled in frustration and Garrus felt the Asari behind him and pushing him forward. „Look I don't like running but Shepard would kick your ass if you died here today for this, and you fucking know it."

Garrus reluctantly gave in and when the coms boomed once more with the count down, which was now at one minute the turian only nodded and hurried towards the air lock with the others. This was certainly not what he had planned. Garrus felt sick. Of course he knew that suiciding himself over the artifact would not help anything but at the same time he could not help it but feel like he was leaving Shepard behind. Again.

„AUTODESTRUCT SEQUENCE POSTPONED. COUNTDOWN INCRASED TO ELEVEN MINUTES. ALL PERSONNEL HEAD TO THE NEAREST EVACUATION PODS."

The ship's intercom boomed once more with the robotic voice just as Garrus was about to enter the hissing airlock door. But this turn of events gave him a chance. Without giving it another thought the turian turned on his heel and rushed away from Zaeed and Jarral who were too slow to notice and stop him in time. He could make it. Garrus was sure of it. If EDI could keep the countdown at eleven minutes he'd have a chance and truth be told this wouldn't be the first time when he'd ever done something utterly foolish.

As far as he could tell the dash towards the elevator through the ship's hull illuminated by the red blinking alert lights was one of the most rushing experiences of his life. Only one other ocassion awarded him with the same panting and a spiking pain in his right side and that was when Garrus dashed towards the beam together with Shepard and Liara back on Earth.

„EDI can you get to the ship's systems and turn on the floor lights towards the cargo hold?" Garrus managed to say in his com through the labored breaths as he sprinted towards the elevator all the while cursing turian ingenuity which provided him with the best but also the heaviest armor possible.

„I am on it Garrus." EDI replied swiftly and in a moment the lights which lined the floor sides of the narrow corridows blinked to life with a line of green which easily navigated him to his goal.

Finally he made it to the elevator and Garrus hastily punched the bottom button while he tried to catch some breath. The container on his back rattled slightly as he unstrapped the canister and made sure the sealed locks were all working fine and that no damange was done to it while they were caught in the cross fire.

„AUTODESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. ALL PERSONNEL HEAD TO THE NEAREST EVACUATION PODS. TIME REMAINING TIME UNTIL DETONATION EIGHT MINUTES."

„I know!" Garrus growled aloud in frustration and wished a slow death upon anyone who constructed this elevator and made it this slow. It could almost compete with the elevators on the Citadel when it came down to the slowness of the damned thing. Finally the door hissed open and Garrus dashed out taking in only the green lights on the floor which pointed him towards his goal.

Two corridors and three turns later the turian stood before the sealed door marked as Cargo hold while the coms reminded him in a loud voice that he was down to six minutes.

„EDI can you do something about it?" Garrus yelled in a slight panic into his com while his fingers were nimbly working on bypassing the door's security.

„I am trying Garrus, the ship's protective firewalls are hindering my attempts. Please wait for an update." EDI replied in a flat tone and Garrus bit down any other remarks he might have had. Currently everything depended on EDI's ability to deal with the Chimera's ship systems so once again he just silently placed his life into the proverbial hands of their AI and prayed to the Spirits for more time.

Finally the door's holo lock flashed from angry red to green and Garrus stumbled in already looking around before his brain could even register his surroundings properly. The cargo hold was bigger than he had anticipated. The large room span out of his field of view and into the darkness where only corners were illuminated by the red emergency lights.

As if EDI could read his thoughts Normandy's AI suddenly spoke through the com of his helmet once more: „The artifact is six meters from you to the right. The protective barrier around it was damanged during the attack, I advice caution."

„Thanks EDI." Garrus tightly gripped the container and almost jumped up when the ship's intercom announced that his time was slowly running out. He had four minutes left.

The artifact seemed shut down. There were no dancing runes of light on the black and smooth surface this time and Garrus quickly moved forward and with slightly trembling hands hit a few commands to the nearby console and the slightly shimmering orange holo cage around the object disappeared with a faint „whoosh" sound.

„Alright lets get this over with." Garrus said to himself in a vain attempt to persuade his nerves to calm down and to steady his hands as he slowly lifted the alien object and safely sealed it inside the container.

„AUTODESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. ALL PERSONNEL HEAD TO THE NEAREST EVACUATION PODS. TIME REMAINING UNTIL DETONATION THREE MINUTES."

„Shit." Was all that the turian could say before he turned away and sprinted out of the room. There was no way how he could make it back up to the main hall and all the way towards the airlock.

„EDI I need a help here, anything?!"

„There is an emergency escape pod at the end of this hall. I will try to bypass its security setting." EDI replied hastily and the familiar line of green lights showed itself on the floor to navigate him towards a possible escape.

„Garrus, we need to go. The ship's forward weapons just came to life." Joker's voice suddenly yelled through the com of Garrus' helmet and the turian cursed his luck.

„Alright disengage Joker I have another way out. Get to the safety distance."

„I'm not leaving without you." Garrus could tell that Joker was in a mood to argue. And they just had no time for it.

„It's the order soldier. Disengage now. I'll get out in an escape pod. EDI has the coordiantes for the pick up." Garrus lied through his teeth as at this point he was not even sure if he could board the escape pod much less if it would carry him into the safe distance from the blast in time.

„Aye aye." Joker finally replied and ended the transmission.

„AUTODESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. ALL PERSONNEL HEAD TO THE NEAREST EVACUATION PODS. TIME REMAINING UNTIL DETONATION ONE MINUTE."

„EDI?!" Garrus yelled as he stood before the safety hatch to the escape pod which was locked tightly with no holo light to indicate its status.

„There. Get in!" EDI replied when the hatch suddenly hissed open and Garrus rushed into the tight space and seated himself at the nearest seat and pulled the safety clips down over his shoulders.

„DETONATION IN TEN, NINE, EIGHT…."

Then the safety pod was suddenly propelled forward in a speed which made Garrus' teetch grind against each other and the turian fought with his own body in order to stay conscious as the overriden protocols of the pod hurled him through the emptiness of the space in much higher than safe velocity. Of course he could not hear the explosion but the blast wave hit the pod a moment later and sent it spinning forward. Away from Normandy and away from his friends.

„EDI can you hear me?" Garrus desperately cried into the com as his hands tightly gripped the safety clip around his shoulder to avoid getting slammed against the walls. But instead of a reassuring tone of his friend he was awarded with buzzing static and silence. He must have left the signal range. The realization soon dawned on him. At this point he was in the mercy of two things. One was the chance that the pod was heading off somewhere out of a colision course and second a desperate prayer that EDI managed to track his course and Normandy was on the way. Frankly dying of oxygen deprivation or thirst in the middle of nothing was not on a list of things which Garrus wanted to experience.

His thoughts wandered towards the time when he had persuaded Shepard to finally tell him about the attack on the Normandy those few months after the fight with Saren and Sovereign. Usually Jane had brushed the topic off with a few hazy details and a wave of her hand but he knew that it was still troubling her. He had seen her toss and turn in her sleep too many times to just let it slide. And she finally gave in.

Told him about the blast, how it propelled her away from Normandy and how she felt relief at seeing Joker safe but also overwhelming fear at the realization that there was nothing around her to protect her from the empty and cold vastness of space. Nothing apart from her suit. The thin layer of fabric and the kinetic shields were all what separated her from the immediate death.

And it was only now when Garrus found himself drifting through that enormous nothingness that he could probably fully comprehend the whole extend of those feelings Shepard must have had. After all the Galaxy with all its species, starts and planets was still mostly dark and cold emptiness and if EDI for some reason could not monitor his course there was only a misserably small chance that they would ever find him. Not with the pod's overriden safety protocols which left it dark and cold and without even a signal beacon.

„I'm pretty sure that you would have yelled at me right now Jane." Garrus lightly chuckled as his body and mind got used to the initial spinning and the gravity mods of his suit kicked in to even out the pressure.

„G..g..rus." A sudden crack in his com brought him back to reality and Garrus breathed a sigh of relief as he replied back. „Joker is that you?"

„…..On….e..wa…y." The static made it hard for Garrus to understand but it did not matter. The Normandy was locked on his course and they were going to pick him up. He took in a deep breath to calm his heart beat but it seemed that the Spirits had other things in store for him.

„ETA five minutes Garrus." Jeff's voice came through now loud and clear as Normandy was getting closer. It was at that precise moment when Garrus leaned back to await his pick up when a sudden defeaning and grinding noise bursted through the small space of the pod and the interior went dark as another thing rammed into the metalic hull.

„What was that?" Joker asked and Garrus could easily detect an undertone of panic in the pilot's voice.

„I'm not sure I think something crashed into the pod." Garrus replied and grasped the safety clips tighter.

„There is a small ateroid field ahead of us. Brace for impacts." EDI gave them both the reply with sated their doubts but also spiked the worries.

„Great…..Have I ever told you that I think the Universe has it in for me?" Garrus growled as another asteroid colided with the pod and left him wondering just how long will the frail metal hold against such an assault.

The fourth collision bounced him against the wall when the safety clip gave in and was ripped out of the hatch. Garrus slamed hard against the surface and registered an odd hiss at his back. The canister with the artifact broke free and Garrus could only watch in horror as the whole thing smashed against the floor where the alien object buzzed to life with an angry red glow of its runes.

Sudden frantic beeping of his suit and visor's scans indicated rapid failure of his armor's shields and a sudden overwhelming cold started to seep into his bones.

„I lost shields." Garrus reported to the Normandy in panic and felt the cold spreading over him as his vision started to blurr. _They would never get here in time,_ were the last things he'd thought before he let his eyes close while his body shivered violently and each breath he took felt like icespikes were shoved down his throat. And then there was peaceful nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

There was a thin line of white and dizzying light. It's sheer force felt like someone had stabbed him through the brain with a knife and it was at that moment that Garrus had realized that it was because he had cracked his eyes open after what had felt like a longest and most unsatisfying sleep of his life. His whole body felt like he'd been swimming in a jelly and he could not remember the last time that he had felt so weak. Garrus tried to move his hand and only managed to persuade his fingers to twitch slightly in a meek attempt at curling them into a fist.

„You had us worried there Garrus." A familiar voice suddenly floated through the bright light and his still confused senses and echoed in the dizzy and tired confides of his brain.

„Doc?" Was all the Garrus could get through his parched throat and even that short word sounded more like a croaking than an actual speech.

„No worries, you will be fine. Normandy got to you in time and there will not be any permanent damage from your exposure." Dr. Chakwas reassured him in her usual matter-of-fact tone of voice and Garrus could now pick up the outline of her silhouette as she walked around the hospital bed and checked various displays which lined the wall behind his head.

„Where?..How…long was I...?" Garrus felt the strength slowly returning to his body and he managed to turn his head to the side to get a better look at the good doctor who's had probably more than her fair share of work in his recovery.

„Base Typhon. As for how long you were out, it will almost be five days." Dr. Chakwas smiled and lightly pushed him back into the bed, by now used to the horrendous lack of self perseverance Garrus had showned in the past whenever he'd got injured.

„Five days…Spirits…." The turian uttered silently and weakly let his body rest the news draining him of any remaining confidence.

„It is not that bad Garrus, besides there is someone waiting for you and I am more than sure you'll be happy to see her." Dr. Chakwas smiled again and with one last look at the monitors left the room which submerged once more into the silence interrupted only by slow and rhythmical beeps of the machines.

Garrus could almost count the minutes which were dragging by now. He was curious who would visit him, probably Liara or Miranda. That trail of thoughts brought with it another worry into his mind. Was the artifact alright after the extraction…and a more pressing issue was if they were able to connect it with the others so that when he gets out of this damned bed they could be on their way to contact Aria and see if she managed to get a hold of Tali.

Lately it had seemed that his whole life hanged on lots of _maybes, perhaps and chances_ and Garrus felt like his prayers to the Spirits were more frequent nowadays than before when he was fighting off the mercs on Omega or when they plunged through the relay into the spiral of their suicide mission. Always before Garrus had felt like his life was hectic and less than centered but also he'd had a clear sight of their goal in mind. But these days he felt like his focus was slipping into just series of probable events and he had no control over the outcome.

„Garrus! I am so sorry…are you alright?" A familiar voice which was heavy with worry brought him from the deep musings and the turian slowly turned his head to regard his friend with a growing fondness and a light twitch of his mandibles which formed his smile.

„Tali." Garrus breathed out with relief. At least one of his prayers seemed answered.

„I came here as soon as I have received the message from Aria. I spoke with Liara and Miranda….Garrus….I don't even know what to say." His quarian friend fidgeted with her hands nervously as she pulled the chair closer to his bed and sat down.

Garrus instantly noticed some changes in her exo-suit. The usual and familiar purple was now accompanied by golden trimming which gave Tali slightly more serious and settled down look.

„How have you been Tali?" He asked finally and was grateful to his vocal cords for sounding a bit stronger this time.

„Ah you know…everyone is too busy on Rannoch. We have lots to rebuild." Tali's voice quivered slightly and by experience Garrus guessed that she was smiling behind the opaque hue of her mask. „But more importantly we need to talk about your plan. Doctor Archer gave me a quick overview earlier today…it will be.." Tali let out a small sigh which reverberated through the air filters and then continued. „It won't be easy getting the Geth tech. Things have been a bit difficult lately." The quarian fidgeted slightly in her seat and Garrus dared to push his body to turn a bit to the side to get a better look at her.

„Alright. Well why don't you start at the beginning. We've got time after all." He gave her one of his toothy smiles and nodded in encouragement. „How did you even get here?"

„Oh..getting here was easy. I think that the admiralty board...was rather glad that I chose to leave for a while. My opinions are not popular…shocking I know." Tali chuckled lightly behind her helmet and slightly relaxed her otherwise rigid posture.

„Why am I not surprised. Alright so what do they have against you this time? They wanted their buildings painted in green and you wanted pink?" Garrus smirked and earned himself a light and friendly nudge into the shoulder. „Hey…fragile turian here!" He protested with a mock pained cry.

„Actually the opinions are more about the Chimera forces." Tali leaned a bit forward and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. „Most of my people believe that the Chimera is at Rannoch to help us. And I did believe it at the start too. But the more I looked around the less plausible it seemed. There are thousands of them in our Capitol alone now Garrus."

Those were grave news and Garrus was quite surprised. The reports they'd had from Quarian or Geth were sketchy at best but he always believed it was due to all the rebuilding efforts. After all it took almost two years for Palaven to be sort of back to normal and Rannoch had been populated by only Geth for over three hundred years. „Are Chimera forces doing anything in particular?" He asked finally and lightly wrapped his hand over Tali's to reassure his friend.

„Well it all seems a bit random. But I was able to find out that they are closely working with Geth and that the freedom our people think they have might not be as generous as everybody thinks. I mean..the records have been altered but it seems that in the last year no civilian vessel left Rannoch at all. It was unusually hard for me to get a ship too..but I've still had some strings to pull." Tali smugly lifted her head.

„But you said that getting here was easy?" Garrus reminded his friend.

„The trip was easy. Once Aria's people told me you were looking for me that is."

„Wait..so you left even before she contacted you?"

Tali only nodded and idly crossed her legs under the chair as she took in a deeper breath to continue her story. „You remember Haelstrom?"

Garrus only nodded and so the she continued swiftly. „Well I wanted to investigate a bit more into what was going on. Especially after you've asked me about the Rifts not long ago."

„And did you find anything useful?" Garrus slightly shifted, his curiosity peaked.

„I did. Well…this is just a theory…from the data I could get on Rannoch and some of the research done by the Geth it seems that originally Chimera wanted to investigate and stop the Rifts. But I've ran into one of the files which clearly states that that is not so anymore." Tali paused to give Garrus a bit of a time to absorb the information before she continued.

„I think that Chimera and Geth are building something at Rannoch and I also think that the prototype was used at the Haelstrom. When I arrived into the Dholen system, both inner planets were gone. The star's mass has tripled and swallowed everything around."

Garrus let out a gasp of surprise and forgot the pain in his whole body as he sharply sat up. „But..couldn't that be just a natural cause? I mean that start was unstable to begin with."

„I thought as much but then I found out that all documents regarding Dholen system have been altered. It says everywhere that the star is without any changes. But that is not all…only around twenty minutes after I've entered vicinity of where Haelstrom used to be a large Chimera force jumped in through the mass relay and started performing a sweep. They have the place on surveillance."

There was a long silence in the room. Garrus did not know if he should worry first about Chimera and the Geth working together on something which can obliterate half of a whole star system or if his attention should be aimed towards another problem and that was the fact that getting their hands on Geth tech which would help them with Shepard was now less than optimistic.

„I have also some good news though." Tali finally interrupted the silence and turned her head slightly to look into Garrus' blue and grey eyes.

„Really? And here I thought that that is something which comes in a rather short supply these days." He teased with a smirk.

„Well I have a list of what technology we might need for Doctor Archer and I happen to know where to get it. But it will not be easy." Tali replied and after a moment chose to stand up from the uncomfortable hospital chair.

„Let me guess…it will require lots of firepower and luck on our side?" Garrus retorted and crossed his arms over his chest with a small huff. _Nothing new_.

„Well something like that. And I want to go with you." Tali clasped her hands tightly together and leveled her gaze with Garrus.

„Eh..sure? I never actually thought otherwise." Garrus clicked his mandibles shut in a serious gesture.

„Good. Well then…there is a large Geth mining operation going on outside Rannoch. It has doubled in size over the last two years and I am fairly sure that we should be able to get our hands on all we need there." Tali started striding back and forth and Garrus smirked slightly as he watched his friend assume her usual _going-to-bore-people-with-tech_ pose.

„It is in Far Rim, Ma-at System. The mining complex is scattered over dozens of small moons which are orbiting around the planet Ammut."

„Right." Garrus sat himself a bit upright again and for a moment recounted all the information which Tali had just given him in his head. „Tell you what. I'll talk with Chakwas to _"persuade"_ her to let me out of here and you can meanwhile catch up with Liara and the others. How's Normandy doing?" He suddenly remembered the damage the ship had sustained during their last fight.

„I saw Joker earlier. He was fussing around the docking bay but the local techs are on it. You know, you should start doing those briefings like Shepard used to do." Tali stood up from the chair and slowly walked over to the door. „I'll see you later Garrus. I'd like to take a proper look at those artifacts anyway." She replied with a farewell wave of her hand before she disappeared through the exit.

Well Garrus could agree on one point. Those briefing meetings they used to hold after each mission were not entirely bad idea now that he'd thought about it. And considering that his crew kept growing he decided to hold one as soon as he was able to get out of the bed.

* * *

It took Normandy two more days to arrive to their new destination in Far Rim. During that time Garrus's had enough time to fully recover from his ordeal. At first his body protested against the added weight of his armor almost as loudly as Dr. Chakwas did when he firmly presented her with his decision to embark on the mission as soon as possible. But same as the good doctor his own physical health had calmed down and Garrus was now settled more or less into his old self.

The ship silently drifted through the endless emptiness of Space and those idle hours before their arrival were dedicated to strengthening his bonds and ties with the crew. Considering the importance of the mission Garrus was at first reluctant but in the end agreed to split his crew into the assault team and the ground team.

The ground team consisted of Liara, Samantha and Jarral and was led by Kaidan who if not happily at least accepted the duty without any difficulties. The human specter assured Garrus that the team would continue to monitor the Artifacts which were entrusted to the scientists at the base Typhon and Liara vowed personally that she would make sure that the chimera soldier was safe and sound. That at least managed to help with some of the worries which plagued Garrus' mind.

According to the plan which they have come up with based on the information Tali had given them, the Normandy was to approach the mining complex at the third outer moon. Their stealth systems should allow them to get near enough for the Kodiak to dock freely and Garrus had to fondly remember Legion and his small comment about Geth not using windows. Well there certainly was a hope left that they did not upgrade their buildings in the last five years.

Upon entry they were to head into the central operating chamber which should be the place to host one of the many geth upload terminals. As Tali pointed out the mining operation around the planet Ammut was so big that the Geth needed one of the virtual hubs in order to properly share and allocate all the data.

Well that part seemed easy, but how they would transport the tech out of the base when most of the Geth would go hostile or at least will be on full alert was another thing. Zaeed came in with a rather farfetched yet possibly effective solution. With Tali's help the old mercenary was able to convert spare parts from the Thanox cannon upgrades into a makeshift EMP detonator and thus disable any pursuers remotely. But for the sake of good Galactic standings in the future, Garrus did hope it would not come to such measures.

And thus the whole ground team found themselves tightly packed inside the Kodiak as Cortez expertly weaved the craft through the field of smaller asteroid chunks and other space debris. Soon they could see the hulking black outlines of the Geth mining facility which covered the surface of the moon and was slowly forming in details on the monitors inside the cabin.

„Well that looks…fun?" Zaeed cleared his throat and shifted slightly to look at the others.

„Are you sure there is no chance of negotiating with them Tali?" Garrus asked once more but he already knew the answer. After all they have been over this before.

The quarian who stood next to him shook her head lightly and the Kodiak's lights reflected ominously from the surface of her helmet. „You know that if there were any chance I would have tried it. I owe it to Legion after all." Tali fell back to silence and Garrus had a feeling that his friend was taking part in this mission with a heavy heart. Well he could hardly blame her. Despite their rocky start Legion had become their friend and it sacrificed itself to secure the future for its people. And they were here planning a robbery which might result in the proverbial death of some of those people he had tried to save.

But then again Garrus reminded himself. There was no way around this. And they needed the upload terminal in order to have a chance at saving Shepard. And when he compared the two sides of the equation against each other Garrus was left with only one possible outcome. Despite Legion's sacrifice he will get what they came here for.

Kodiak's hull slightly rattled as they finally descended towards the surface of the moon. The forward jets safely navigated them towards a landing platform which was empty and silent, same as the rest of the facility before them. The four of them quickly left the shuttle and Garrus motioned for Zaeed to watch their backs and he himself checked the perimeter through the scope of his rifle but so far none of the displays be it his weapon or the visor indicated any movement or Geth activity. They all knew what to do and Garrus had to admire the fact that despite that it had been several years since they all had the opportunity to work together they still moved and proceeded as a single body.

Tali hurried forward and in a matter of seconds was through the security system at the airlock which would lead them inside the main building. In there they would have to depend on luck and the old plans which Tali had managed to download from the quarian terminal back on Rannoch. But to what degree the schematic of the mining complex was correct they had no idea.

Inside of the base immediately sent a slight chill through Garrus'spine. He had seen his share of creepy bases and geth outposts and ships but something about this place felt very unsettling. The interior seemed much darker than the usual geth structures they've visited in the past. The walls glittered slightly at the reflections of their flashlights and a very silent hum echoed through the room. It was barely audible even to Garrus' superior hearing, the kind of noise which your mind gets used but it still scratches at the inside of your skull and in the end leads to the inevitable headache.

„I detect no active Geth in our immediate vicinity." EDI interrupted the initial silence in a half hushed voice and moved forward her metallic feet resonating with the hollow clings against the floor.

„Is it just me or does this place look…different than the other Geth buildings we've seen?" Garrus whispered into the comm of his helmet but still kept his eyes focused forward at the next airlock.

„It is true. Before the Geth structures posed design which appeared soothing and comfortable. This place is widely different." EDI nodded and was now crouched together with Tali at the door both of them working on hacking through the lock.

The next room they entered seemed similar to the first apart from the thick cables and wires which littered the floor and snaked around in spirals and half circles and disappeared through the walls, supposedly leading into the other rooms and throughout the complex.

„Here." Tali motioned for them and pointed at the nearby terminal which idly shone in a faint blue light, the screen only displaying basic diagnostics such as temperature, pressure and oddly enough oxygen levels in the lower floors.

„We can probably get access into some of their systems through here." The quarian said and was already working her way through the security, her fingers nimbly moving along the keyboard in such a speed that Garrus was left not only impressed but slightly mesmerized by the display which reminded him of a sort of deadly dance as he imagined that with each click they were closer to uncovering at least some information about the Geth and what they might be facing here.

„Now this is interesting." Tali mumbled and from the tone of her voice Garrus guessed that there must have been a frown hiding behind the reflexive glass of her helmet. „EDI can you try and log in here and download the data?" The quarian continued and moved slightly aside to give EDI necessary space.

„Can't we just get some map and get bloody going? This place is giving me the creeps." Zaeed stepped closer to the group visibly on edge but Garrus could hardly blame him. The odd sound was now resonating through his teeth, as if he could almost taste it.

„I have the access now. The virtual hub terminal is located at the level 12. There is an elevator which connects all the floors behind the door from here and through two corridors on our left." EDI announced off handedly and Garrus was about to move forward when the AI suddenly stopped him by grasping his shoulder lightly. „I think you should look at his." EDI motioned towards the monitor and the four of them huddled closely together to get the look at the display.

Garrus focused his eyes at the small console and it took him a short moment to fully comprehend what was it that he was seeing. Before him unfolded what was probably a direct footage from the base's cameras. He could see Geth moving around but what was more unsettling was the fact that Chimera soldiers were working alongside with them. There was no doubt in Garrus' mind that those people dressed all in black uniforms were working for their nemesis.

„What do you think they are…." But before he could finish the sentence one of the Geth moved aside a bit and they all had a perfect view at what appeared to be the Rift. The energy weaved and spiraled out and within itself creating a mesmerizing but stable display of power. „Is that the Rift?" Garrus breathed out and quickly looked to his sides to check if others were indeed seeing the same thing as he did.

„I'll be damned." Was all that Zaeed had said before Tali replied in a hushed voice. „The Geth have not expanded their mining operation here….they are now working with the rifts."

„Look here." EDI interrupted them and before they could say anything back the previous video footage was replaced by a new one and as Garrus guessed one from different part of the complex. There they could see what appeared to be a series of containment cells, each one marked with a number which shone in blue on the door. But that was not all. To his horror EDI switched the video once more into some sort of a lab where they all could clearly see several Chimera soldiers, humans, turians and their reaper counterparts alike sprawled in silence on the operating tables with wires running from and through them everywhere.

„Spirits…what are they doing here?" Garrus muttered and clutched the handle of his rifle so tightly his fingers were going numb.

„I have ran a quick scan of their database. It seems this complex is a joined operation of Geth and Chimera alike. Garrus I think they are trying to merge organics and synthetics in a new way." EDI turned to face them and Garrus could clearly see a mixture of disgust and surprise which reflected from her refined robotic face.

„Fucking hell…how is it possible with you guys that whenever I join you we all run into some bloody freaks doing shit which they shouldn't?" Zaeed backed away from the monitor but his angry muttering continued for a while.

„I don't know what to say…I had no idea the Geth were doing something like this." Tali shook her head and Garrus slowly approached his friend and put a hand on her shoulder. „It is alright Tali. But do you think…..that perhaps your people might be involved in this?"

„I…I am not sure. I mean…nothing makes much sense anymore." The quarian replied her shoulders slightly slumped and Garrus gave her a little pat on the back. He could guess how she was probably feeling. Their people had just reclaimed their world and were now perhaps part of some odd experiments…as if their work which created Geth all those centuries ago was not enough. But when he recalled their dealings with the Quarian admirals and their, to some degree obsessive ideals and ideas and Garrus could easily picture them agreeing with something like this, in the name of _„science."_

„EDI gather all the data you can from that terminal and we will move on. We need to get what we came here for then we can worry about this later." Garrus said and glanced once more at Tali to make sure she was alright. An affirmative nod was his answer as Tali already moved about with the usual determination. Well if there was something Garrus was certain about then it was the fact that once Tali made up her mind about something, there was no stopping her. And he could see that his friend had just now personally vowed to get to the bottom of this at all cost.


End file.
